Ash and Serena to Alola: Sun and Moon journeys
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: After the kalos league ash finds out about the alola region and sets out to travel there, but he's got a little company. friend and love interest Serena joins him and the two finally embrace their true feelings. get ready for a journey in a new region! Heavy Amourshipping plus other shippings are explored. this is what sun and moon would look like if I made the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again everyone, a dreamer named seiji here and this will be the start of a new pokemon fanfiction story courtesy of yours truly. I do believe this will be my 4th pokemon based fanfic (what can I say, I like making them haha) and will be based on the pokemon sun and moon series that will be released soon so I hope everyone reading this will like this. Before I begin I just want to say a few things. This story will take place after the events of the pokemon xyz anime which I haven't quite caught up with yet and to my knowledge hasn't ended yet plus I don't know a whole lot about the moon and sun series or the alola region yet so this story will be entirely different from the main series. Also the characters may talk and act differently than they usually do, just a little heads up. well, enjoy the story~**

It has been a little over a week since the end of the kalos league and the team flare saga where the world was saved once again from immenent danger by ash and his friends. Ash Ketchum, along with longtime companion Pikachu, finally arrive back in ash's hometown of pallet having recently come back from the kalos region. It is a bright and sunny day a little past 11 am and a perfect time for young ash and pikachu to make their return home.

"ahhh, finally back home in pallet town. what a great day too, huh pikachu?" says Ash

"pika pii pii!" says Pikachu firmly perched on ash's shoulder

"well, guess we better go to the house first. I'm sure mom is waiting on me. then, its on to our next journey. I can't wait!" says Ash clasping his fist

"pika!" says Pikachu

The two start walking through the town along a dirt path. As they walk they see a few bystanders who recognize ash waving at them. Ash and Pikachu wave back still walking and continue down the path. A few minutes later, having gotten halfway through the town, Ash starts to ponder to himself a bit.

"wow, it sure seems strange traveling by ourselves now, huh pikachu?" says Ash

"pikachuu" says Pikachu

"this is the first time we've traveled by ourselves in a long time. Now that I think about it, we did kinda leave them abruptly. You know... it's only been a few days since we left kalos, but...I kinda miss being with them. Clemont... Bonnie... and... Serena" Ash says as he begins to space out

Flashback to 4 days ago, pokemon center at Lumiose City in the kalos region

 _"huh? what's that, professor oak? A new region?" says Ash talking on a pokecenter video phone_

 _"yes that's right ash. it's called the alola region and it's filled with many different pokemon unfamiliar to any region you've been to thus far" says Professor Oak on the other end of the call_

 _"A whole new region... with new pokemon that I've never seen. Awesome!" says Ash_

 _"haha, I figured that would peak your interest. so what do you say? I know you're still reeling from losing in the finals of the kalos league, so if you need a little time to decide..." says Oak_

 _"no, I've decided. I wanna check out this new region! my next stop: the alola region. site of my next journey! I did lose the kalos league but I made it to finals, and next time I'm gonna win. I will be a pokemon master!" says Ash_

 _"ahaha that's the ash I know, always positive! then it's settled, once you return to pallet come see me and I'll give you all the details" says Oak_

 _"ok, thanks professor. see you then" says Ash_

 _he hangs up then turns around and walks over to some seats where clemont, bonnie and serena are._

 _"so, what did the professor say?" asks Clemont_

 _"he told me about a new region, with new pokemon, and I'm going there next!" says Ash_

 _"ahh, great!" says Clemont_

 _"so, you're gonna be leaving?" says Bonnie_

 _"yeah, pretty soon actually. I'll be going to pallet town first to see mom and professor oak" says Ash_

 _"ahh ok" says Clemont_

 _"awww, I wish you could stay here with us!" says Bonnie_

 _"hehe me too, but I gotta go. I gotta achieve my dream. don't worry, we'll see each other again someday" says Ash_

 _"ash is... leaving..." thinks Serena sadly_

 _"I see..." says Serena stepping forward with her head down looking dejected_

 _Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie all turn and look at Serena, who's head is now turned to the side._

 _"serena..." says Ash quietly_

 _A few hours later just outside of lumiose city ash and the others are standing outside a plane at an airport ramp. Ash starts to walk towards the ramp for the plane he's boarding while serena, clemont, and bonnie stand and watch him leave._

 _"bye ash!" yells Bonnie_

 _"have a safe journey home!" yells Clemont_

 _Stopping just before the rampway ash turns slightly to face them and waves at them._

 _"right! you guys take of yourselves" says Ash_

 _He starts to turn back around and head up the ramp, then another voice stops him._

 _"Ash!..." says Serena who takes a few steps toward him_

 _"ah... Serena..." says Ash turning back to face her_

 _The two lock eyes for the next 15-20 seconds, almost as if they are having a subconscious exchange of expressions. It appeared that both still had something they wanted to say yet either ash nor serena spoke._

 _"... good... bye, ash..." says Serena sadly_

 _Seconds later ash slightly tips his cap to serena as if to say thank you then turns and walks up the rampway and boards the plane. Moments later the plane rolls down the runway and takes flight. Clemont and Bonnie wave as the plane flies off into the distance while Serena only watches with one hand pressed against her chest._

 _"he... left me..." she says to herself almost in tears_

Back in the present day Ash, approaching his home, continues to reminisce on his past travels with serena and their parting a few days ago.

"I... I wish you could be here... I hope you're doing ok... Serena.." Ash thinks to himself

Shortly after, Ash opens the front door to his house and he and Pikachu walk in.

"hey mom, are you here? I'm home!" says Ash

"piikaa!"

As ash and Pikachu enter the living room area Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, appears from the kitchen.

"oh, welcome home sweetie! did you have a nice trip?" says Delia

"I did" says Ash nodding

"great! make yourself at home dear, I prepared a special meal for your homecoming. It'll be ready in just a few minutes, you got here just in time" says Delia smiling

"really? great! hey pikachu, we get to eat now. yes!" says Ash

"piika piika!"

"ho ho, yep. now go ahead and have a seat Ash, I want to hear all about your adventures in kalos" says Delia

"ok mom, but first food. I'm starving" says Ash rubbing his stomach

"coming right up!" says Delia

Meanwhile back in the kalos region in the small town of vaniville Serena, who had returned a day ago, is at home upstairs in her room. she is standing nearby a large square mirror and looking a picture, looking at it. It's a picture of Ash and Serena that was took during a movie shoot a while back. after staring at the picture for a good while she looks at herself in the mirror touching the blue ribbon given to her by ash. she stares into the mirror at her reflection deep in thought.

"Ash... what you said that day... when you left..." she says to herself

Serena then thinks back to the day Ash left kalos. she thinks back to what Ash tells her right before he gets on the plane and departs.

"Serena... you have a dream too. follow your dream... do whatever it takes to make your dream come true... I hope... we meet again someday..."

Serena, still with the picture in hand, holds it at her side tightly clutching it and continues to harp on Ash's words.

"my dreams... dreams... Ash... my dream is..." she thinks to herself

Shortly after, Serena's mother opens the door and steps into the room.

"well Serena, have you decided what you wanna do from here? will you take Ms. Palermo up on her offer?" says Serena's mom

"mom, I..." says Serena looking at her

after thinking for a few seconds she puts the picture she was holding in her side pocket and turns to face her mother.

"mom, I've made a decision" says Serena

a bit later Serena, now fully dressed, dashes out the front door. she then stops briefly to look back at her mom who is standing in the doorway.

"bye mom, thanks for everything!" says Serena

she then turns and starts to run off into the distance.

"bye Serena, take good care of yourself! don't forget to call me!" yells serena's mom waving and watches as serena dashes down the pathway

Serena continues to run down the pathway taking her out of the town and towards route 1 thinking of her next destination

"Ash..."

 **Well that was chapter 1, hope you all liked it. be sure to give me some feedback as I'll try to make this a continuous story. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later it is now a little past 1 pm in Pallet Town. Ash and Pikachu are now standing in Ash's room looking at all the badges and trophies Ash had won in previous regions and leagues that line the wall and the top of a dresser in the room.

"wow, quite a collection huh pikachu?" says Ash

"pii ka!" says Pikachu jumping on Ash's bed

"it's been so long since I've seen this room, it kinda looks different with all these trophies and badges in it haha. I guess mom must've placed them all in here while we were gone. it's all here, everything we've worked for. our past journeys, our past battles, our past victories. the proof of all our past accomplishments is right here in this room, and now... time for me to add to it..." says Ash

A second later Ash digs in his pockets and pulls out his badge case, containing all the badges he won in Kalos. also he pulls out a medal which was given to him after the Kalos League finals was finished, and places them on an empty spot atop the dresser.

"all my kalos league badges, and rhe medal I received for being a kalos league finalist. even though I didn't get that kalos league finals trophy, I still feel like I accomplished something" he says taking a step back to look at the additions to his awards collection

"and soon... the next chapter will begin. the Alola region... can't wait!" says Ash with an enthused look on his face

"Ash! come on downstairs whenever you're ready! Professor Oak is waiting, sweetie!" yelled Delia from downstairs

"oh, ok mom! I'm coming!" Ash yells out the door

Soon after he closes the badge case and starts walking out the door.

"c'mon Pikachu" he says standing in the doorway looking at pikachu

"pikachuu!"

Pikachu jumps off the bed and runs out the room into the hallway as ash follows shortly after. the two make their way down the steps and into the living room where they're met by Ash's mom.

"ahh, all ready to go then, dear?" says Delia

"yup, sure am mom" says Ash

"great. so the professor has something special for you, I take it?" says Delia

"yeah, today he's supposed to tell me all about a new region called Alola. I'm stoked!" says Ash cletching his fist

"oh I see, a new region huh? sounds interesting, and I'll guess that you're planning on going there aren't you?" says Delia

"ahh!- uh yeah haha, you read my mind" says Ash rubbing the back of his head

"oh but of course Ash, I can read you like an open book. I am your mother after all, hee hee. oh... you aren't planning on leaving for Alola now are you?" says Delia

"huh? oh no, I was going to rest up here for today then leave tomorrow. I did just get back from Kalos after all" says Ash stretching a bit

"oh good, then that means you'll be staying here for the night. perfect!" says Delia clapping a few times

"yup, and I'll get a good night's sleep in my own bed for once haha" says Ash

"mm-hmm. oh, better get going dear. the professor's at his lab" says Delia

"oh right, thanks mom. let's go pikachu" says Ash

Shortly after Ash and Pikachu run out the front door and head down the pathway they came as Delia stands in the door waving.

"bye mom, see you later!" yells Ash as he runs

"later Ash! tell Professor Oak I said hello!" yells Delia

Several minutes later Ash along with Pikachu arrive at Professor Oak's lab. they walk in the front entrance where they're greeted by a few of Oak's aides. Ash then walks into the center of the lab where Prof. Oak awaits.

"Professor Oak! here we are" says Ash

"hmm? ah, Ash and Pikachu, back at long last. I see you're doing well" says Professor Oak turning to greet them

"yeah, we just came from mom's house" says Ash

"pika pika!"

"ahh ok, great. good to see you again after so long Ash. now then, tell me all about your experiences in the Kalos region" says Oak

"ok. um... haha where do I start?" says Ash chuckling a bit

A few minutes later Ash and Professor Oak are sitting down in chairs as Ash tells Oak about his Kalos gym battles, the Kalos league and the team flare incident.

"oh my, sounds like quite the journey there. sorry to hear you falling short of winning the kalos league" says Oak sipping on a cup of coffee

"yeah it sucks, but I'm ok. with more hard work, training, and focus I'll get back there someday" says Ash determined

"yes, yes, that's the spirit Ash" says Oak

"yup heh. oh yeah, here Professor. I got my pokedex from kalos right here" says Ash as he goes in his pocket and pulls it out handing it to Oak

"ah yes, perfect. let's see..." says Oak taking the pokedex

Oak examines it for a couple seconds, going through the dex pokemon entries.

"oh wow, looks like you've encountered just about every kalos pokemon, even the legendaries. this is great Ash, thank you!" says Oak

"hee hee, no problem" says Ash

"this'll be perfect for future research on kalos region pokemon. remind me to give professor sycamore my thanks as well" says Oak putting the pokedex in his labcoat pocket

"ok. now then professor, tell me about this alola region. I'm dying to know!" says Ash excitedly

"ah yes yes, of course. ahem, come with me. I'll tell you all about it" says Oak standing up

"ok!" says Ash standing as well

For the next hour Professor Oak tells Ash about the Alola region and all that he knows of it. Its location, customs, and pokemon species yet to be encountered. during this time Ash also goes to the ranch where his old pokemon are being held and taken care of by Oak. he greets his pokemon and spends a good amount of time with them. afterwards he heads back home and spends the rest of the day staying in and resting up along with Pikachu, as well as eating a big lunch and dinner. hours later night has fallen over Pallet Town, and ash, now in his PJs, walks into his room with Pikachu.

"good night, ash" says Delia from another room

"good night, mom" says Ash yawning

he walks over turning the light out in his room then plops on his bed and starts to lay down, getting under the sheets.

"good night Pikachu. rest well, tomorrow... we head out on a new journey" says Ash

"pii.. ka... chaaa" says Pikachu laying on a small pokemon bed on the floor

A little past midnight Ash opens his eyes still in bed. he raises his hand straight up as if reaching out for something.

"Alola... a whole new world.." he says quietly

he falls into a deep sleep shortly after that. throughout the night he dreams of his past journeys in kalos, in particular his moments with Serena. he dreams of the time they met when they were young and when they met in kalos for the first time.

"Se... rena..."

the next morning arrives, it is a little past 10 am. Ash still deep in sleep is soon woken up by his mother. remembering what today was he soon leaps out of bed and starts to get himself ready. A little while later Ash, accompanied by his mom and Pikachu, go to Professor Oak's lab after Oak called for Ash to come. upon arriving Ash and the others walk over to Oak who is standing in another part of the lab.

"hey professor, good morning. you wanted to see me?" says Ash

"ah yes, hello Ash. you came just in perfect time. somebody called here just now and wanted to speak with you. it's one of your friends from kalos" says Oak

"really?" says Ash curiously

"yes. hold on, I'll get them now" says Oak

he walks over to the video phone nearby and dials a number. soon after an image appears on screen while Ash, Delia, and Pikachu wait a couple feet away.

"oh Ash, come on over. I've got them on the line" says Oak

"ah, ok" says Ash

Ash walks over to where Oak is and takes the receiver putting it up to his ear.

"uh, hello?" says Ash

A second after he says that Clemont appears on the screen in front of him.

"hello Ash!" says Clemont from the other end

"ah! Clemont, it's you!" says Ash surprised

"yup! how are you, Ash? long time no see huh? I see you made it back to Pallet Town ok" says Clemont

"yup sure did, and I'm doing great. how have you and Bonnie been doing?" says Ash

"oh me and Bonnie are doing just fine, Ash. in fact Bonnie's right here too. hey Bonnie! I got Ash on the phone" says Clemont looking back

"oh, hold on!" says a voice nearby

Seconds later Bonnie appears beside Clemont and waves at the screen with Dedenne on her head.

"hi Ash! hi Pikachu! we miss yoou!" says Bonnie

"haha hey Bonnie" says Ash waving

"come back and see us again soon, ok? it's so boring around here now" says Bonnie

"haha, ok I definitely will sometime" says Ash

"geez Bonnie, it's not that bad. hahaha, so Ash, any word on that new region yet?" asks Clemont

"oh yeah, the professor told me all about it. I'm heading there today" says Ash

"oh great, sounds like fun. hope you have a safe travel" says Clemont smiling

"yeah, thanks" says Ash

Just then Ash flinched slightly, remembering something important.

"oh hey Clemont, is Serena there with you?" asks Ash

"oh, uh no she isn't. last I saw her she was headed back to her hometown of Vaniville a few days ago. haven't heard from her since" says Clemont

"oh... I see..." says Ash

"oh! uh sorry Ash, gotta go now. got some business to handle at the gym. talk to you again soon!" says Clemont

"ok, later Clemont!" says Ash as he hangs up

"well, all ready for your Alola trip, Ash?" says Oak standing near him

"ah, yeah I'm ready" says Ash

A bit later Ash is standing outside the gates of Professor Oak's lab along with Professor Oak and Delia with Pikachu firmly on his shoulder.

"alright, I'm ready!" says Ash

"excited I see, hoho" says Oak

"oh yeah, here Ash. I prepared a bag for you" says Delia handing Ash a new backpack

"oh, thanks mom! what's in it?" says Ash

"some new clothes, shoes, and goodies for you and Pikachu. also fresh pairs of U-N-D-E-R-W-E-A-R are at the bottom" says Delia

"mom!" says Ash a bit embarrassed

"well looks like you're all set. guess you should head out now. I've given you the tickets for the plane you need to take. be sure to catch it before it departs. oh and once you're in Alola be sure to meet up with Professor Kukui, he'll help you out with things you need to know in Alola" says Oak

"ok, got it. well thanks Professor Oak, thanks mom. I'm heading out now" says Ash

"pikka!"

Ash then turns and starts walking northwards on the pathway looking back slightly.

"bye Ash & Pikachu! good luck on your journey!" says Oak waving

"bye bye sweetie! have a safe trip, and be sure to call me!" says Delia waving

"ok! see you later!" yells Ash

as Ash walks out of sight Oak and Delia stand together smiling a bit.

"out once again again eh? quite an ambituous boy huh?" says Oak

"mm-hmm, that's my Ash" says Delia

A bit later Ash and Pikachu are at the far north part of Pallet Town en route to route 1. as they exit the town Ash stops abruptly on the path deep in thought.

"piika?" says Pikachu

"you know, I've been thinking... before we go to Alola... I..." says Ash

"pii. pika?"

"I... I think... I really... I... I really want... to see Serena..."

"pika pika"

"it's just... something in me... really wants to hear her voice again... see her face... I... I've decided... I'm going to talk to Serena!" says Ash

he then starts walking again along with pikachu on the route 1 path.

"the next pokemon center we come to I'm going to call Serena, call Vaniville Town. though she might not be there... still I've got to try!" says Ash

he starts to walk on the path with a slight faster pace. soon after though, a familiar voice breaks his concentration.

"Ash!"

"huh?" Ash says suddenly stopping hearing the voice

he looks directly ahead of himself on the path where the voice came from and sees someone in the distant approaching. as he looks to try to see who it is the person comes closer and soon comes into plain sight. Ash, in complete shock, realizes right away the person in question approaching on the route is none other than Serena.

"S... Serena?" says Ash

A second later Serena finally runs up stopping a good couple of feet in front of Ash, who is still astonished seeing her here of all place. after Serena takes a moment to catch her breath she stands up straight and smiles at Ash.

"ahh... Ash... thank goodness... you haven't left yet... I got here just in time" she says still panting a bit

"Serena... wow, w-what are you doing here? when did you get to kanto?" asks Ash

"well, about that. you see... Ash... there's something I need to ask you..." says Serena


	3. Chapter 3

"something... you need to ask me?" says Ash

"yes. truthfully... I wanted to say this to you earlier... but I couldn't muster it up at the time. I know this is kind of sudden..." says Serena shyly looking at Ash

"oh I see... well actually... I.. kinda have something I wanna tell you too" says Ash

"o-oh? really, Ash?" says Serena pressing her hand against her chest

"mm-hmm" says Ash nodding

"ok, you go first Serena" he says shortly after

"oh no. you first, Ash" says Serena smiling a bit

"mm-mm. Serena, I insist, you say what you have to say first" says Ash

"ahh, ok... um..." says Serena

She averts her gaze away from ash and looks to the side of the route, a bit nervous and contemplating whether or not she should tell him for fear of being turned down. She takes a second to think then closes her eyes, trying to work up the courage in her heart which pounding at this point.

"come on, focus. I've gotta do this. I've come too far to turn back now" Serena thinks to herself

She then inhales and exhales deeply, mentally preparing herself for what would happen next.

"ok!" she says to herself confidently opening her eyes, then she looks at Ash once again and takes a step forward toward him

"Ash, I... I've decided. I want... I want to be with you. I want to keep traveling with you. so please... will you take me with you, to alola?!" Serena says loudly

"ahh!... Serena...!" says Ash, completely stunned by her proclaimation

"you see Ash... the truth is... I've always cared for you, more than you'll ever know. traveling together with you for all that time, it was truly the best time of my life. I found strength in me I never knew I had thanks to you. that why... when you left so abruptly... honestly, I was crushed. it felt like... a piece of my heart was ripped out of my chest. I realized from the moment you flew away on the plane that day... that being apart from you... is saddening. its felt like forever since I last saw you, even though it has only been a couple of days. so that's why... after thinking long and hard, I just wanted... to see you again. soon after that, I made a decision. Ash, I don't want to be apart from you. I want to keep traveling with you, be at your side, join you on your journey. I know you wish to be a pokemon master someday, well let me assist you achieve that dream. I'll help you, in any way I can. no matter what challenges you may face, no matter the battles, no matter the obstacles, no matter the sacrifices. Ash, I'll always be there for you! so please... let me join you!" says Serena confidently

Ash, still totally shocked by Serena's words, looks at her with eyes wide open.

"that... that's how you felt this whole time?... that's what you had pent up inside you? Serena, you..." says Ash

Hearing those powerful words from Serena, a sudden feeling of immense joy slowly started to build up inside of Ash. he felt his heart starting to race triggered by Serena's words, and a wide smile slowly appeared on Ash's face.

"you know Serena, truthfully... I wanted to see you again as well" says Ash

"wha? really?" says Serena a bit surprised

"yeah. I dunno what it was, but I just kept getting this feeling... this feeling that... I needed to see you again. I actually was just about call to see where you were, then all at once you show up here. wow, what a coincidence huh?" says Ash chuckling a bit

"Ash..." says Serena smiling

"but wait Serena, what about becoming kalos queen? what about your dream? isn't that what you've been working towards?" asks Ash

Serena smiles, closing her eyes for a second while touching the blue ribbon on her shirt given to her by Ash, then opens her eyes again.

"yes, that is my dream, to become kalos queen someday. however... this is a little more important than that. Ash, you're very special to me. that's why I can't just leave you behind. I haven't given up on being kalos queen, but if I want to overtake aria I have to be stronger. I think traveling with you will help me with that. so really in helping you achieve your dream I'll also be working to achieve mine. so Ash, I'll ask you again, let me go with you. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. because..."

She looks down towards the ground slightly, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"because I love you, Ash" says Serena under her breath

For a few seconds Ash stands in the same spot completely silent with a blank expression on his face seemingly deep in thought. soon after he smiles, almost laughing to himself a bit.

"Serena... you don't even need to ask. cause really... I was gonna ask you the same thing" says Ash

A stunned Serena looks at Ash locking eyes with him still blushing heavily.

"Ash!... you...!" she says

"so Serena, allow me to ask you now... will you come with me to alola?" says Ash

"ahhh~ I will!" says Serena nodding excitedly

"heh great. well then... let's go to alola... together!" says Ash extending his hand out to Serena

"oh ash..."

Serena happily walks towards Ash who still has his hand extended. soon getting within touching distance Serena reaches her hand out to Ash who takes her hand into his. the two then face each other holding hands and gazing into each others' eyes.

"well, shall we go?" says Ash blushing slightly

"yes" says Serena nodding

Ash smiles then begins to step to the side to head up the route path slowly letting go of Serena's hands. before he fully does however Serena grabs one of his hands as he starts to go around her.

"Ash, wait!" says Serena as she takes his hand

"huh? what's wrong Serena?" says Ash turning to face her again

"Ash, I... I well... just wanted to.." says Serena still blushing letting go of his hand

"yeah, Serena?" says Ash looking at her curiously

"well um..." says Serena

Suddenly Serena steps forward right next to Ash, to where their bodies are almost touching.

"I wanted to give you this" says Serena shyly

"Serena, wha-"

just then Serena leans slightly forward and kisses Ash on the lips, catching Ash completely by surprise. he looks at her wide eyed as she pulls away from the gentle kiss after a few seconds, both of them blushing profusely.

"S-Serena..." says Ash

"forgive me Ash... I know that was kinda sudden..." says Serena shyly glancing away

"but I... I just couldn't help-"

Serena starts to look at Ash then suddenly Ash plants a surprise kiss on Serena's lips. this time Serena's eyes widen, caught off guard by Ash's sudden return kiss. A second later she closes her eyes and the two embrace each other in the kiss with Ash wrapping his arms around Serena's lower back and Serena wrapping hers around Ash's neck. the two kiss for the next 7-8 seconds until pulling away and staring lovingly into each others' eyes.

"Serena..."

"Ash..."

"you know what, Serena?..."

"yes, Ash?"

"I think... I've fallen for you" says Ash smiling, cheeks still red

"oh good, because... I'd fallen for you a long time ago" says Serena, face flushed as well

Ash and Serena continue to lock eyes for the next few seconds while Pikachu looks on.

"pika pii! pika pii!" says Pikachu raising its arms almost as if celebrating

"hehe, looks like Pikachu's happy" says Ash

"yeah, awww how cute" says Serena

"ah! that's right, we better get going. the flight to alola takes off in a little while" says Ash

"oh right, don't wanna miss that" says Serena

"let's go Serena, together~" says Ash

"right Ash, together~" says Serena smiling brightly

Ash, Serena and Pikachu all start to walk up northbound on the route 1 pathway at a fairly quick pace. walking hand in hand, side by side, Ash and Serena made their way towards their next destination. both of them relieved to finally know each other's true feelings and overjoyed at the idea of the budding relationship soon to be.

 **Up next: Ash and Serena arrive in Alola. their new journey, and new relationship, begins. coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later following the reunion of Ash and Serena, the pair along with pikachu have boarded their plane, set to depart for the Alola region, at an airport just outside Saffron City. as Ash and Serena take their seats a voice is heard over the plane's loudspeaker

 _"attention all passengers, welcome aboard the air alola. we will soon be departing for Hau'oli City, Melemele Island in the Alola region. be sure to property fasten your seatbelts and follow our safety procedures as we take flight, and we hope you enjoy your trip with us today~"_

"yay, we made it just in time, Ash" says Serena happily

"yup, sure did. though we did have to run the whole way... I'm beat. phew!" says Ash letting out a sigh as Serena giggles

"this is it, to the alola region we go! can't wait" says Serena

"yeah, we're on our way at last, to a new journey, together!" says Ash clenching his fist

"piika!" says pikachu

Moments later the plane rolls down the runway and takes off into the sky. about an hour later it has ascented high in the atmosphere nearly above the clouds. Serena, who has a seat nearby a window, looks out in amazement seeing the land and the vast blue sea below.

"wow~ Ash, look. this view is amazing! we're so high up!~" she says looking back at Ash who's sitting right next to her

"yeah, I know, right? haha" says Ash who leans over her shoulder and glances out the window

"whoa~ check out that ocean!" says Ash

"I know~ it's beautiful, right?~" says Serena

"I wonder how much longer this flight is. I just wait to see Alola!" says Ash sitting back down in his seat

"haha, just be patient Ash. we should be arriving there soon. but yeah, I really want to see it too. I'm sure it's a beautiful place~" says Serena

"a new region with new pokemon, new battles, and new challenges. and this time around I won't fall short like I did in the kalos league finals, we're going all the way! right pikachu?" says Ash

"pika pika!"

"that's the spirit Ash!~ I wonder what kind of challenges Alola will have" says Serena

"well, we'll just have to find out once we get there" says Ash

"right! just remember, Ash..." says Serena as she gently places her hand on top of Ash's on the armrest

"no matter how tough your challenges might be, I'm here for you... always~"

"ah... yeah, thanks Serena" says Ash who slightly blushes looking at Serena feeling the warmth of her hand

Ash turns his hand over so his fingers face upward and takes Serena's hand in his. the two exchange loving gazes as they hold hands for the next couple minutes before they take a nap. hours later the plane finally arrives at its destination, alola airport on Melemele Island, just north of Hau'oli City.

 _"attention passengers, we have arrived at our destination on Melemele Island. be sure to make your way off the plane in an orderly fashion, and once again, thank you for flying with us on air alola~"_

Shortly after, Ash and Serena along with pikachu have left the plane and are walking together through the airport. immediately they look around, taking in the sights and sounds around them.

"Ash, we're here! the Alola region!~" says Serena

"yeah, finally here at last! man, I thought that plane ride would last forever" says Ash stretching as Serena giggles

"so, where do we go from here? what to do first?" says Serena

"oh yeah. first things first, I'm supposed to meet up with Professor Kukui. he's gonna tell me all the things about alola I need to know. If I remember right, Professor Oak told me his lab was somewhere southeast of Hau'oli City" says Ash

"Hau'oli City huh? hmm..." says Serena as she stands looking at a map stapled on a nearby pillar

"according to this map, Hau'oli City's not too far from here"

"alright, perfect! pikachu, you ready for a new adventure?" says Ash

"pika pii!" says pikachu

Pikachu then leaps up on Ash's shoulder as Ash leans over slightly and Serena walks back nearby him.

"say Ash, what other pokemon did you bring with you? Greninja? Talonflame?" asks Serena

"oh, er about that. well truthfully... I only brought pikachu with me. I left the others at Professor Oak's lab" says Ash rubbing his head

"huh? really?" says Serena

"haha yeah. see, that's kinda what I do whenever I go to a new region. I start over and catch new pokemon, and make new friends" says Ash

"ooh, I see now~" says Serena

"yup! so, what about you, Serena? how many pokemon did you bring?" says Ash

"uh well, funny you ask. actually I only brought one pokemon along with me too" says Serena

"eh? you brought only one too?" says Ash

"mm-hmm, I have braixen with me currently" says Serena pulling out a pokeball showing it to Ash

"ah ok. wait, what about your sylveon and pancham?" says Ash

"I left them at home with mom. I'm sure they're having lots of fun with her right now, though I do kinda miss having them with me. oh well, it's fine. I'll see them again soon~" says Serena

"right heh. so I guess we're both starting out with one pokemon in alola" says Ash

"yup~ we're just alike~" says Serena smiling

Ash chuckles a bit smiling back then stops. suddenly realizing something, and pulls his bag off his back looking into it.

"oh yeah, that's right. mom got me some new clothes to wear for the alola region. I almost forgot" says Ash

"oh yeah? actually, I've got some new clothes as well. guess we better change huh? alola is a tropical region after all, so its warm year round I hear" says Serena

"yeah you're right, I feel warm already haha" says Ash fanning himself

"piika chuu"

"ok, let go change then I'll meet you back here" says Ash

"alright, got it~" says Serena nodding

from there the two then turn and split up, going in opposite directions. a few minutes later Ash returns to the spot he was before after coming from around a hallway with pikachu. he is now wearing a short sleeve navy blue polo shirt with casual black jeans rolled up to about just below his kneecaps as well as an all black hat with a white pokeball logo on the front of it.

"ahh, this feels much better. guess mom knew just what I needed huh. looks good on me, eh pikachu?" says Ash

"pika! pikachuu!"

"haha. ok then, where's... Serena?" says Ash looking around

"Ash!" yells a familiar voice

"Serena?" says Ash looking in the direction of the voice

"I'm here!~" says Serena waving as she rushes over to Ash

she is now wearing a light blue sleeveless tanktop, some ocean blue short shorts cut down to around her thighs showing off most of her legs, and a tan colored hat that is slightly wavy around the brim. she also has sunglasses that are resting on the front of the hat. Ash, seeing Serena's new appearance, blushes and gulps a bit.

"sorry I took so long Ash. did you have to wait long?" says Serena

"oh no no. uh... I just got here myself actually, haha" says Ash

"oh, ok good. well Ash, h-how do I look in my new outfit?" says Serena as she twirls around once showing off her new clothes

"w-wow, you look... amazing Serena" says Ash blushing even more at the sight of her curvaceous body in her new attire

"really? perfect~ you know, I was thinking it was a bit too showy... but since you like it Ash, I think I'll wear it all the time while I'm here. just for you, Ash~" says Serena smiling and blushing just as much

"pika pikachu..."

"great, heh. now then, to Professor Kukui's lab!" says Ash

"right!" says Serena

the two begin to turn and walk toward the exit then they hear a voice calling out to them.

"hey! you two!"

"huh?" says Ash as he and Serena look

they turn their heads to see a man waving at them. a man with a slight tan and a unique outfit, a lab coat with no shirt on underneath, and tan colored shorts. the man is none other than alola's own Professor Kukui.

"hello! alola! say, you two just came from kanto right? you wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum would you?" says Kukui


	5. Chapter 5

"huh? oh, yeah that's me. I'm Ash Ketchum" says Ash

"ahh good, I thought so. looks like I came at just the right time, yeah! I've been expecting you" says Kukui

"you have? ... wait a minute, does that mean you're-" says Ash

"yup, you got it. I'm Professor Kukui, the resident Alola pokemon expert. Professor Oak told me all about you, and that you were coming here. welcome to the Alola region!" says Kukui as he extends his hand to Ash

"thanks Professor, it's great to be here!" says Ash as he and Kukui shake hands

"good, good. so I'm guessing you really want to explore the region and check out all the pokemon species exclusive to Alola. heh, there's plenty of sights to see and battles to be had. Alolan trainers can be pretty tough, just so you know, but I'm sure it's nothing a finalist of the kalos league can't handle" says Kukui as the two pull back from the handshake

"haha yeah, I kinda fell short of winning the finals battle but I put that behind me. I'm ready for new battles and new challenges!" says Ash

"haha, that's the spirit!" says Kukui nodding

The professor then glances over noticing Serena standing next to Ash.

"hm? and who might this young lady be? I take it she's with you?" asks Kukui

"o-oh yeah. professor, this is Serena. we came here together" says Ash looking at her

"hello Professor Kukui, pleased to meet you~" says Serena bowing slightly

"ahh, ok. hello there, and a pleasure to meet you as well Serena. wow, cute and polite. I like that" says Kukui

"thank you~" says Serena smiling

"so, the two of you are traveling together I take it? what's your relationship?" says Kukui

"ehh, uh well... you see... uhh... um... actually... she's my, uh..." Ash says starting to blush

"she your girlfriend?" says Kukui bluntly

"ack!-" says Ash as he and Serena flinch hearing Kukui

the two glance at each other for a second then quickly look away, both blushing profusely.

"w-well err... I-I guess you could... I mean... say that... ehehe..." says Ash with a nervous laugh

"hahaha, I see now. no need to be embarrassed about that, cousin. ahh young love, what a wonderful thing, yeah! I experienced it myself at that age. that's how I met my wife" says Kukui

"huh? you mean you're married, Professor Kukui?" says Serena

"that's right, haha. she's a professor as well, even though it's in a slightly different field. her name is Burnet. her research lab is on a different island from this one though, maybe I'll introduce you to her someday. oh, but enough about all that, let's go to the lab and we can talk more there. it's not too far away from here" says Kukui

"ok, sounds great. I can't wait to see it" says Ash

"alright then, just follow me. I have a ride outside" says Kukui turning slightly towards the airport exit

"right. let's go, Serena, Pikachu" says Ash

"mm-hmm~" says Serena nodding

"pika chuu!"

the group proceeds out of the airport and gets into a truck Kukui had parked right out front of the airport, then pull off down the road. a little while later they arrive outside of Kukui's lab, a small building positioned on a sandy beach nearby a body of water.

"here we are, my research lab" says Kukui as the group walks up to it

"this is it? doesn't look like much of a lab, haha" says Ash

"haha, maybe not but it's the perfect location" says Kukui

"ahhh. Ash, look at the sea, the view~ it's beautiful~" says Serena pointing to the sea

"oh yeah, it kinda is actually. whoa" says Ash looking into the distance

"I know, right? the best spot to view mother nature at its finest. anyway let's go inside" says Kukui

Seconds later the three walk into the lab where they are soon greeted by Kukui's Rockruff who barks happily running up to Kukui.

"hey Rockruff, I'm back. miss me?" says Kukui bending down to pet Rockruff

"hey, what pokemon is that?" says Ash curiously

"oh, this here is Rockruff. a pokemon you'll only find here in the alola region, and this one is my pet that I keep here at the lab" says Kukui rubbing Rockruff's head

"awww, it's so cute~" says Serena

Rockruff barks hearing Serena praise it. then Pikachu jumps down off of Ash's shoulders and goes over to Rockruff who greets Pikachu with a gentle nuzzle.

"haha, looks like Rockruff has taken to Pikachu already. Ash, Serena, over here" says Kukui standing up waving them over

the three walk over to the center of the building as Rockruff and Pikachu play.

"well, what do you think? pretty nice place huh? it may not look like much of a lab but I do conduct research here. mostly on the downstairs basement floor though. my research focuses on pokemon moves and the energy produced from them" says Kukui

he turns around to look at Ash and Serena and notices that they are holding hands. he grins and chuckles a bit.

"heh, holding hands huh? you two are pretty lovey dovey huh?" says Kukui

Ash and Serena look at Kukui puzzled then look down and see that they are holding each others' hand subconsciously 


	6. Chapter 6

"ehh?!" they both say in unison, embarrassed

the two quickly let go of each others' hand and slightly turn away from each other with embarrassed looks on their faces as Kukui lets out a hearty laugh.

"you know, I'm growing to like you two more and more!" he says with a big smile

"ehehehe..." says Ash and Serena with a nervous laugh

"er, anyway, you two have a seat. make yourselves at home, and I'll tell you all about the Alola region!" says Kukui

"ahh, finally!~" says Ash

The group heads back to the living room area and they all sit down on the two adjacent couches. for the next couple minutes Kukui explains the habitat and history of the 4 islands in the Alola region in great detail, as well as some of the various species of pokemon found in Alola.

"so you see, Alola is a very diverse region with many different climates. of course, it depends on which island you're on" says Kukui as he sips on a cup of soda

"oh wow, the Alola region sounds awesome!" says Ash excitedly clenching his fist

"heh you got that right. I'll bet you can't wait to travel around the islands, can you?" says Kukui

"nope! I'm super stoked!" says Ash as Serena looks at him giggling

"so professor, what kind of gyms do you have here in Alola? I bet they're tough!" says Ash

"huh? gym battles?" says Kukui appearing a bit confused

"yeah! and while I'm at it I'd like to challenge the pokemon league here as well!" says Ash

"hmmm... uh, yeah. about that, see..." says Kukui with a slight hesitence

"huh?" says Ash looking at Kukui

"the thing is, there are no pokemon gyms here in Alola, or a pokemon league for that matter" says Kukui shrugging

"oh... WHAT ?! no gyms? or a pokemon league?!" says Ash completely stunned

"nope, sorry to say" says Kukui rubbing the back of his head

"... ohhh maaaan. what am I supposed to do now?.." says Ash who slumps back down where he's sitting, visibly disappointed

"oh Ash..." says Serena

"now now, no need to get depressed Ash. we may not have gyms or a pokemon league... but there is still a challenge you can take..." says Kukui standing up

"huh? a challenge?" says Ash curiously

"that's right. it's called... the island challenge" says Kukui

"island...?" says Ash

"challenge...?" says Serena

"yup, it's a special tradition, a rite of passage for all young alolan boys and girls who aspire to be pokemon trainers. I'll explain how it works: trainers must travel around Alola's 4 islands, Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, and Poni Island, and take on 7 island trials. each of those trials will be administered and overseen by a special trainer known as a trial captain. each island has a certain number of trials for you to pass. once you've passed all of one islands' trials you will then be eligible to take on that islands' grand trial, where you get the chance to battle the island kahuna. each island has its own kahuna, so there are 4 in total. the kahunas are recognized by everyone as the strongest trainers in Alola, so it won't be easy beating them. if you manage to pass all 7 trials and all 4 grand trials, then you will qualify for the island challenge championship" says Kukui

"the island challenge... championship?.." says Ash

"that's right, and that's pretty much the gist of it. so what do you say to that, Ash? that challenging enough for you?" asks Kukui

Ash starts to think quietly to himself, processing everything Kukui just said.

"trials... battles... kahunas... island challenge championship" he thought to himself

Then Serena stands up and faces Ash with an optimistic look holding her arms against her body.

"Ash, that'd be perfect for you!~ it may not be a pokemon league but think about it, if you take on and pass those trials you'll become stronger as a trainer! you should take it!" says Serena energetically

Ash looks up at Serena, taking in her words, then smiles and nods in agreement appearing as if her words gave him energy.

"you're right, Serena. it sounds like a perfect opportunity to prove just how strong I've become as a trainer, and also... I can rectify my loss at the kalos league finals... by becoming the island challenge champion!" says Ash empowered

"right!~" says Serena happily

"Professor Kukui, sign me up! I, Ash Ketchum, will take on the island challenge!" he says confidently, as he pounds his fist on the living room table

"ah, very good. I like that enthusiasm, yeah! consider it done!~ however, I'm not exactly the person who makes your taking the island challenge official" says Kukui

"huh?" says Ash

"see, all island challenge hopefuls must undergo a special ceremony in order to officially take the island challenge. the ritual is held at iki town" says Kukui

"Iki town?" says Ash

"yeah, it's a small village not too far from here. I'll show you the way, we can walk there" says Kukui

"right! I'm ready~ let's go, Serena!" says Ash

"yaay~" says Serena

"Pikachu, ready for a new journey?" says Ash

"Pii-!"

"ok, let's go" says Kukui 


	7. Chapter 7

A short while later Professor Kukui along with Ash, Serena and Pikachu are walking up the western path of route 1 heading towards iki town. Kukui walks a couple steps ahead leading the way as Ash and Serena walk side by side and pikachu scurries alongside the edge of the path curiously surveying the scenery.

"wow, this place is beautiful, and what a calming breeze blowing through~" says Serena feeling a gentle wind blowing her hair

"yeah, and I'll bet you there are some cool pokemon around here too" says Ash taking a good look around

"indeed. although inhabited by humans for many years the Alola islands have always been been one with nature. actually, this path that we're on now is a shortcut. the eastern fork of route 1 is more scenic and you'll more likely encounter pokemon there" says Kukui glancing back

"oh I see" says Ash

A few minutes later the group approaches a steep hill where the 2 fork paths converge. they reach the top of the slanted pathway and head northwest.

"ok, we're back on the main path. Iki town is just around the corner now" says Kukui

"great, can't wait to see it" says Ash

"I wonder what kind of trials there are in the island challenge?" says Serena

"hmm? dunno, but I'm eager to find out" says Ash

"hope it's not anything too dangerous..." says Serena

"not to worry, I can handle any trial!" says Ash clenching his fist close to his body

"mm-hmm~ I know you can! just remember, I'll be right here cheering you on. I'll always be there for you~" says Serena

"thanks Serena. with you by my side, there's no way I will fail~" says Ash confidently

"ahh. ash~" says Serena blushing

"Serena~" says Ash

The two glance at each other lovingly still walking side by side while Kukui, who had been listening, starts to smirk a bit.

"geez, if you two get any more lovey dovey you're gonna make me miss my wife even more" he says sarcastically

Ash and Serena, hearing Kukui, look forward at him a bit embarrassed. then they both laugh awkwardly and shyly look away from each other as pikachu follows close behind on all fours.

"pika pii.." says pikachu almost as if it was sighing

several minutes pass and the group finally arrives in Iki town after climbing a flight of stairs.

"well, here we are. the ancient village of Iki town" says Kukui taking a few steps forward

"so this is the place huh?" says Ash looking around at the small buildings

"oh wow~" says Serena

"pikachuu!" says pikachu on Ash's shoulder

"come on, the center of town is this way. I'll introduce you to the kahuna of this island, yeah!" says Kukui turning back to face them while standing near a sign

"really?! the kahuna is here?! awesome!" says Ash excitedly

he then dashes forward running past Kukui and heading for the center of town.

"haha~ Ash, wait up!" says Serena as she also runs past Kukui following Ash

"er, hey you two! I'm supposed to be the tour guide, remember?" yells Kukui

he then lets out a faint sigh and chuckles to himself a bit.

"guess they're pretty excitable eh? can't blame em, I was the same way at that age. full of energy, haha" says Kukui as he starts calmly walking in the direction they went

Seconds later Ash and Serena come across a wide open area with a strange looking wooden platform right in the middle, almost with a circular shape and a unique design painted in the center of it. they run up and stop next to it seemingly in awe.

"huh? what's this?" says Ash curiously looking at it

"a platform? what a strange symbol" says Serena

"that platform is special, it's the very center of Iki town. also, it will serve as the epicenter of the festivities" says Kukui catching up to them

"festivities?" says Serena

"yes, you'll find out about that a little later on. now you two wait here, I'll go get the kahuna" says Kukui as he walks around Ash and Serena and heads for a large building

"ok~" says both Ash and Serena

as Kukui walks in the building Ash and Serena stand around taking in the view of the area.

"this place is so nice, look at all the statues and signs~ what do you think, Ash? huh?" says Serena

She then looks back and sees that Ash has made his way on top of the platform standing right in the center.

"whaaa?!" yells Serena

"hey Serena, check this out! the view from up here is awesome~" says Ash waving at her

"A-Ash, I don't think you're suppose to be up there!" says Serena worried

"ah, come on Serena. it's not like I'm damaging anything. come on up, the view is great~" says Ash walking around the platform

"Ash, get down before you get in trouble!" says Serena

"oh ho ho, it's ok. no harm done!" says an approaching voice

Ash and Serena look and see Professor Kukui walking up to them.

"Professor Kukui" says Serena

"don't worry Serena, its not like that platform is sacred ground or anything haha. so you like it up there, huh Ash?" says Kukui

"yeah! feels almost like a battle area or something" says Ash

"hmm, you're close..." 


	8. Chapter 8

"huh?" says Ash looking curiously

"ohh ho~ so are these the newcomers you were talking about, Kukui?" says a hearty voice coming from behind Kukui

"ah, yup that's them~" says Kukui in response

Ash and Serena, having heard the voice, look over and see someone walk over and stand nearby Kukui. a slightly darker tanned, heavy set man with whitish hair and mustache and is wearing loose, bright clothing.

"Ash and Serena, I'd like to introduce you to the head of Iki town. Melemele island's own kahuna Hala!" says Kukui

"ahh-! so you're the island's kahuna? Melemele's strongest trainer?" says Ash

"haha, that I am! Alola, young ones!~" says Hala raising his right hand to them

"kahuna Hala, I'd like you to meet Ash and Serena. they just arrived here in Alola not too long ago" says Kukui

"ahh I see, travelers from another region then. perfect~ Ash and Serena was it? I formally welcome you to Alola and to Melemele island! Alola!~" says Hala

"oh, I've been meaning to ask. what exactly does alola mean? I know it's the name of the region but..." says Ash

"oh right, guess you wouldn't know having just came here. "Alola" is our way of saying hello. it's kinda a way of the culture here, haha" says Kukui

"ohhh I see. well in that case, Alola~" says Ash nodding

"Alola~ nice to meet you, kahuna Hala~" says Serena bowing to him

"ahh, likewise. so what brings you all the way out here to the Alola region, my young friends? sightseeing?" asks Hala

"uh actually kahuna Hala, Ash here is seeking to take on the island challenge, and he's quite eager about it" says Kukui

"oh... so we have a hopeful trial goer for the island challenge trials, do we?.." says Hala as he gets an intensely serious expression on his face

"y-yes. if I may ask, kahuna Hala sir, please allow me to take the island challenge!" says Ash bowing

"please, mister Hala!" says Serena

"hmmm..." says Hala staring intensely at Ash who keeps his head down still bowing awaiting Hala to speak and Serena holds her hands together nervously

Hala continues staring for a good 7 seconds longer with the same serious expression as the others anxiously awaiting his decision. after 7 seconds he breaks his silence by bursting out into laughter.

"hahahahaha!~ well ain't that a surprise!" he says with a hearty laugh

"huh?" says both Ash and Serena

"it's not everyday that you see trainers not of alolan descent wanting to take the island challenge. ordinarily it is up and coming alola born trainers who step up and are chosen to undergo the trials, so this is a rare occasion indeed. but, it is not completely unheard of" says Hala with a smile

"tell me, how old are you both?" asks Hala

"oh, I'm 13" says Ash who has made his way down from the platform

"I'm 13 as well~" says Serena

"ahh, good. in order to take the island challenge one must be at least 11 years of age, and it appears that you are 2 years above that age requirement. plus, seeing as how you came all this way from another region to take on our trials, well... how could I say no to that~" says Hala smiling

"you mean-!" says Ash

"that's right. as of this moment, I, kahuna Hala of Melemele island, officially enter you, Ash, into the Alola island challenge!" says Hala pointing to Ash

"Yes! awesome! I'm gonna take the island challenge!" says Ash excitedly and getting himself fired up

"yaay! that's great, Ash! I'm so happy!~" says Serena

"pika! pikachuu!~"

"well alright~ so it's official then, yeah!" says Kukui

"hoho, I see that you're eager to take on the island challenge. I like that~ so then, I decree... the ceremony will take place today!" says Hala

"huh? ceremony?" says Ash a bit puzzled

"yeah, the ceremony for the island challenge. I explained briefly before, remember? it's a rite of passage for all trialgoers to attend this ceremony. in doing so you'll be formally recognized as an island trial challenger. also, as part of the ceremony a special festival is held right here in Iki town" says Kukui

"wow, a festival huh?" says Ash

"sounds fun~" says Serena

"oh, it is haha" says Kukui

"great, count me in!" says Ash nodding

"ahaha excellent! you actually came at just the right time Ash" says Hala

"I did?" says Ash

"yes. you see we were looking for one more person to take the island challenge before we began the ceremony. truthfully the past few years there haven't been as many young trainers taking on the trials than in previous years. even this year there's a small number, but adding you now, there's at least a few undergoing it this year" says Hala

"oh I see" says Ash

"actually I'm waiting for one of the others set to take the island challenge this year, but as usual the boy is late..." says Hala letting out a sigh

"huh? another challenger?" says Ash

"HEY GRAMPS! HERE I COME!" says a voice in the distance

they all look and see a young boy dashing towards them. seconds later the boy runs up and stops in front of them hunched over and panting. 


	9. Chapter 9

The boy then stands up straight having caught his breath and casually places his hands behind his head in a laid back fashion. he appears to be about ash's height, has dark green hair tied in a ponytail, and is wearing a black shirt with yellow shorts.

"phew, well that was quite a hike but it looks like I arrived just in time, hee hee~" says the boy

"you were supposed to be here half an hour ago. must you always be so tardy? and what took you so long anyway? let me guess, you stopped at the malasada shop didn't you?" says Hala folding his arms

"hehehe, you got me there grandpa. sorry, I just can't help myself when I'm around those delicious, tasty, big malasadas~ ahhh~" says the boy with joyful expression

"you and malasadas... you know, if you had come a minute later I might've just revoked your island challenge" says Hala

"wha?! no gramps, don't say that!" says the boy wide eyed

"hahahahaha, I see you're doing well as always, Hau" says Kukui

"hmm? oh haha, yeah~ hello again professor Kukui~" says Hau looking at Kukui

"hmmm" says Hala as he looks back at Ash and Serena who have been quietly observing

"ahh yes, I should introduce you two. I'm sure you're curious. Ash, Serena, this here is my grandson Hau. he will also be partaking in the island challenge this year. Hau, I'd like you to meet Ash and Serena. they've come here from another region, and Ash will join the trialgoers in the island challenge" says Hala

"oh really? that's awesome~ ok~" says Hau with his eyes closed facing in their direction

"ah, hi there~ my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet town in the Kanto region" says Ash holding up his hand as if waving toward Hau

"and I'm Serena from Kalos. hello~" says Serena nodding slightly

"ahh ok~ my name is Hau, nice to meet cha~" says Hau opening his eyes once again

looking at them he instantly notices Serena and gasps. "Ahhhh!" he thinks to himself as he becomes soon entranced looking at Serena up and down. Hau then starts blushing as he finds himself unable to avert his gaze from the beautiful figure in front of him.

"oh wow... that girl is... so... so... cute!~" Hau thinks to himself still gazing at Serena

"hmm? something wrong, Hau?" says Hala looking down at him

"ah!" says Hau snapping out of his haze and shaking his head quickly

"no no, I'm fine, I'm fine~ hehehe~ so gramps, when are we gonna have the ceremony?" says Hau

"the ceremony will take place this evening. we'll start making the preparations soon" says Hala

"alright~ awesome!~" says Hau jumping up and raising his fists in excitement

"oh, wait a minute... you said this evening, gramps?" he says standing still

"that's right. this evening right around sunset" says Hala nodding

"whaa? aw man, that's not for another couple hours" says Hau

"yes, in coordinance with our tradition the island challenge rite of passage ceremony is always held as the sun sets" says Hala

"agh, but that's such a long time to wait. what do I do until then?... ah, I know! I'll lounge around Hau'oli city to pass the time, and later hit the ole malasada shop! they've got an afternoon special today, hee hee~ ah! in that case I better hurry on over there! well I'm off, see you later today grandpa~ oh, and see you later too professor~ bye Ash, a-and you too Serena~" says Hau

he then turns around and dashes toward the village entrance. as he runs out of sight the others watch him leave.

"well, he's still as energetic as ever, haha" says Kukui

"yes, indeed. a little too happy-go-lucky however, hoho" says Hala as he then turns to Ash and Serena

"so then, what will you two do now? you've got some time until the ceremony begins" he says

"uhh... hmm, what should we do until then?" says Ash looking at Serena

"ummm... I don't know... ah! maybe we could explore iki town for a bit~" says Serena smiling

"ah, good idea" says Ash

"oh before that..." says Kukui

"huh?" says Ash looking at Kukui

"Ash, I've got something I need to give you. first, let's head back to my lab for a bit" says Kukui

"ok~" says both Ash and Serena

a little while later professor Kukui, Ash, and Serena have arrived once again inside Kukui's lab. as pikachu plays with rockruff and several other pokemon in the lab Kukui walks with Ash and Serena to the back of the lab, where there is a water tank with 2 luvdisc swimming inside

"oh wow, look at these luvdisc~ so cute~" says Serena

"uh-huh heh heh, I'm got another tank down in the basement lab. anyway Ash, since you'll officially be taking the island challenge, there's something you need to have" says Kukui as he then digs in his coat pocket

"huh? what's that, professor Kukui?" says Ash curiously

"this" says Kukui

he then pulls out a small book like item that appears to be a passport and holds it in front of Ash.

"here you go Ash, this here is your passport. make sure you hold on to it as it will allow you to travel between islands here in Alola" says Kukui handing it to Ash 


	10. Chapter 10

"ah ok professor, that's great~" says Ash taking the passport and looking inside

"oh wow! hey, my name and picture are in here" he says as he looks at the front page seeing his info

"oh yeah, right. I took the liberty of filling out the front page with all your information ahead of time so whenever you travel the islands people will be able to identify you. as for the picture, I took one of the pics I had of you from the kalos league and put it in there. of course, if you like, you can change your picture at any time" says Kukui

"ok, awesome!" says Ash nodding as Serena looks at the passport standing next to Ash

"wow, that's neat~" says Serena smiling

"haha yeah. oh right, that passport also acts as a stamp collector" says Kukui pointing at it

"stamp collector?" says Ash curiously

"yup,if you noticed the passport has extra pages. see, as you win the trials and beat the grand trials you are given a stamp as proof of your victories. you'll learn more about that later though" says Kukui

"ah, I see now" says Ash flipping through the pages of the passport

"oh yeah, before I forget, there's another thing I wanted to give to you Ash" says Kukui

"huh?" says Ash

"give me a minute" says Kukui as he turns and walks to another part of the lab while Ash and Serena wait

Seconds later Kukui walks back over to them with what looks like a red pad in his hands.

"Ash, I'd like to give you this. it's a special pokedex I recently invented. a pokedex specifically designed for the Alola region" says Kukui showing it

"wow, a new pokedex! for me?!" says Ash excitedly

"uh-huh. however, this isn't just any ole pokedex like you're used to seeing. hold on, let me activate it..." says Kukui

He starts pressing buttons on the pokedex while Ash and Serena look on. about 10 seconds later Kukui stops and looks up at them.

"ok, all set. now, it just needs one more thing to make it fully functional. oh rotom!~" says Kukui then whistles out

A second later a strange buzzing cry is heard from inside the lab. just then, a rotom appears from one of the walls and quickly starts zipping around the room above their heads. as Ash and Serena, still a bit surprised at the rotom's sudden appearance, try to keep track of it Kukui holds up the strangely shaped pokedex in his hand. after he does that rotom suddenly stops zipping for a second then flies right into the pokedex much to the others' shock.

"t-that rotom just flew right into the pokedex" says Serena

"yeah, but... why?" says Ash

"hehe, you'll see in a minute" says Kukui smiling

A few seconds later the screen on the pokedex starts glowing then it begins to float on its own. shortly after it appears to grow arms and legs and the screen takes the likeness of a rotom's eyes and mouth.

"initiating... initiating..." says the floating pokedex

"whoa, that pokedex is floating and talking on its own!" says Ash

"that's right Ash. this here is my latest invention, the rotom dex" says Kukui

"rotom... dex?" says Ash

just then the rotom dex floats closer to Ash and Serena, slightly moving around its arm like appendages.

"hello there, trainer. I am the rotom dex, pleased to meet youzzzzt~"

"haha wow. hi there, rotom dex~" says Ash waving

"aww, it's too cute~" says Serena

"yeah, its pretty nifty isn't it? the rotom dex can do a lot. fly, talk, record and relay pokemon data on command, it even has a feature called poke finder which allows it to take pictures of pokemon. Ash, I'd like you to take the rotom dex and record the data of every pokemon you come across as you travel the Alola region. can you do that for me?" says Kukui

"yes of course, I'll do it professor~" says Ash

"perfect~ I'm counting on you Ash" says Kukui

"right!" says Ash

"pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum... data registered. I shall now serve as your pokedex. how exciting zzzzt" says rotom dex

"awesome, hehe~" says Ash

"well, that's all I have to give you for now. all that's left is to wait for the ceremony later today. so you two are gonna explore the area until then?" says Kukui

"yeah" says Ash nodding

"mm-hmm" says Serena nodding

"ok then. good luck to you, and see you both later tonight~" says Kukui

"right!" says both Ash and Serena

Soon after that Ash, Serena, and pikachu leave Kukui's lab and head back towards Iki town with the rotom dex residing itself in Ash's backpack, hoping to spend time exploring Iki town and the surrounding area. hours later the sun has finally begun to set and the land is shaded a orange hue. Ash and Serena once again enter Iki town and see that the once quiet small town has now become busy and quite festive with people anticipating the rite of passage ceremony. they make their way to the center of town where the platform stood and see that the area is the most festive part of town. the pair looks around taking in the sights and sounds of the festival and Ash's excitement grows even more. soon after, the sun finally dips in the distance and night falls on the town. 


	11. Chapter 11

"ladies and gentlemen, our annual island challenge commensement ceremony will soon begin! all participating trainers, please come to the ritual platform!" yells a voice over a loudspeaker that can be heard throughout the entire town

"ah! Ash, it's time!~" says Serena excitedly

"yeah!~ well, guess I better head on up there. stay here with Serena, ok pikachu?" says Ash looking at Serena then at pikachu

"pika!" says pikachu nodding, then he leaps down off Ash's shoulder and jumps up onto Serena's

"ok, time to do this! I'll be back real soon" says Ash as he turns and starts to walk towards the ritual platform a few yards away

"good luck, Ash!~ we'll be watching!~" says Serena watching him head toward the platform

shortly thereafter a sizable crowd has gathered around the platform. excitement and energy filled the air as the area was lit with several torches placed throughout the village and the sound of festival drums being beat echoed in the area adding to the sound of the festive crowd. Ash has made his way onto the platform and stands in the center of it. alongside him are Hau, who he met earlier, and two other island trial hopefuls. both of them appearing to be boys about the same age as Hau. Ash stood on the far left side of the group as they all stood side by side facing one part of the crowd while Serena and pikachu looked on from near the front of the crowd to the left of Ash. seconds later Kahuna Hala walked up the ramp and onto the platform approaching Ash and the others to a massive cheer from the audience. Hala stood in front of them, glancing at each one as they looked back at him, then slightly nodded and turned completely around to face the crowd. shortly after, the crowd quickly goes silent as if anticipating the kahuna's words.

"ahem.. to the people of Iki town, and to all who might be visiting our village, welcome to this year's annual island challenge rite of passage ceremony!"

the crowds cheers for a couple of seconds then gets quiet again as Hala continues.

"as you all well know this ceremony is held each and every year to recognize young up and coming boys and girls who wish to become pokemon trainers and officially enter them into the island challenge. as you see behind me, this year we have 4 hopeful trainers looking to take the island challenge trials. they shall be tested in mind, body, and soul as well as the bonds they share with their pokemon" says Hala

one by one Hala begins to introduce each person on the stage to the crowd. he starts with the first two then steps over in front of Hau.

"next we have our third trialgoer, Iki town's own, Hau!" says Hala

the crowd cheers somewhat loudly as Hau waves then casually puts his hands behind his hand laughing a bit nervously. soon after Hala walks over to Ash.

"and finally, the fourth trainer taking the island challenge this year! he is a newcomer hailing from the Kanto region, Ash Ketchum!" says Hala

the crowd once again cheers as Ash waves to them and smiles.

"yay, Ash!~" yells out Serena

"pika pikaaa!" yells pikachu

Hala then walks back to his previous spot near the front of the platform as the crowd simmers down.

"trainers, this shall be the start of your journey through the Alola region. you shall travel the island and take the designated island trials, each lead by a trial captain. once you have passed the set number of trials on each island you will have earned the right to take the grand trial and face one of four kahunas in a pokemon battle. if you manage to defeat the kahuna you will be given a special stamp. each of you should have been given a passport before you came here today, that is where you will collect and keep your stamps. once you have passed all 7 trials, defeated all 4 kahunas and acquired all 4 special stamps, you will be eligible to become the island challenge champion! now then..." says Hala as he starts digging in his pockets

seconds later he pulls out several items appearing to be symbols and holds them in his hands.

"to complete your rite of passage, you each shall be given a special island challenge pendant. be sure to keep it on you at all times as you travel the islands" says Hala as he approaches the trainers, handing each of them a pendant one by one

"with this pendant, you are all now officially acknowledged as trainers in the island challenge. once the ceremony is finished the location of the first trial will be revealed to you all" he says

after handing pendants to the four of them Hala returns to his spot and faces them once again.

"with that being said... congratulations! as of this moment, you all are hearby officially recognized as island challenge trainers!"

the crowds starts cheering and applauding as Ash looks around and smiles excitedly, holding the pendant in hand.

"now then, the four of you may go and enjoy the festival, and in 30 minutes time the ceremonial battles will begin" says Hala

"ceremonial battles?" Ash says to himself 


	12. Chapter 12

"as part of our annual tradition, exhibition battles are held between island challenge trial trainers. as a way to pay homage to our island guardian, the legendary pokemon!" says Hala

"huh? island guardian? legendary pokemon?" Ash says to himself with great intrigue

"the four of you, I shall ask that you all participate in the ceremony battles as well, though it is not mandatory. think of it as a way to honor our sacred tradition" says Hala pointing at the group

"sounds awesome. count me in, gramps~" says Hau

"a battle? definitely! I'm in too!" says Ash excitedly

The other two boys on stage nod their heads in agreement, confirming they will battle as well. afterwards Hala also nods and grins.

"ah, splendid. so all 4 of this year's trial trainers shall be in the ceremony battles. I can tell already that each one of you will make fine trainers in the near future. just remember, in these battles it matters not whether you win or lose. all that matters is that you have fun, and give it your all! both for yourself and your pokemon partners!" says Hala clenching a fist

Ash, Hau, and the other boys all nod hearing Hala's words.

"with that being said... let the festivities begin!" yells Hala raising his arms

Soon after the crowd erupts into massive applause and cheers as Hala leaves the stage. Ash and the others start to walk down off the stage being met by applause as well. seconds later the crowd around the platform disperses into different directions throughout the town. music is playing, food is being served at various stands, and people across the town are seen dancing and conversing as the celebration reaches a fever pitch. Ash, having just stepped off the platform, starts to walk and is met by Serena and Pikachu.

"Ash! congratulations!~" says Serena happily as she takes his hand into hers

"heh, thanks Serena~ phew, I'm glad I got through that part. I was actually getting a bit nervous being on that stage haha" says Ash smiling and taking Serena's hand as well

"wha? really? it didn't look like it to me, you were great up there~" says Serena with a smile

"aww hehe, I wasn't that good. but it was worth it! cause now... I'm officially in the island challenge!" says Ash as he pulls out his Alola pendant and shows it to her

"ahhh~ so this is the special pendant they gave you, huh? it's beautiful! so well made!~" says Serena taking the pendant in her hand and holding it up looking at it

"yup, cool isn't it?" says Ash

"pikaaa!" says Pikachu as he leaps down to the ground

"so Ash, I guess this means starting tomorrow you'll officially start your journey in Alola~" says Serena

"that's right. can't wait to hit my first island trial!" says Ash energetically

"yeah hee hee. but as for tonight, let's just enjoy the celebration~" says Serena holding up her index finger

"right! ahh, oh yeah.. I'm gonna have a battle tonight!" says Ash

"mm-hmm, the ceremony battle right? good luck~ and don't forget, I'll be rooting for you!~" says Serena winking at Ash handing him his pendant back

"great, I'll be counting on it!" says Ash taking the pendant

"Hey!" says a voice approaching them

"hmm?" says Ash as he and Serena look to the side to see Hau walking up to them

"hey hey, you guys are Ash and Serena, right? well, didja see me up on stage? did ya? I was real cool, calm and collected, right? hee hee~" says Hau smiling and posing as if trying to look cool

"ah yes, and you're Hau, right?" says Serena

"haha, don't forget. I was on stage too, you know" says Ash chuckling a bit

"err... oh yeah, right. haha" says Hau slightly embarrassed

"well well, looks like you all are enjoying yourselves huh?" says a familiar voice

Ash, Hau, and Serena look to see Professor Kukui coming up to them.

"ahh, professor Kukui!" says Ash

"hello again Ash, Serena, Hau. so, I take it the two of you are full fledged trialgoers now?" says Kukui

"that's right!" says Ash nodding

"yeah, read em and weep!" says Hau flashing his island challenge pendant to Kukui

"oh ho, nice. congratulations to you both, and good luck with your trials~" says Kukui

"thanks professor!" Ash and Hau say in unison

"oh! right, there was another reason I came to see you both tonight" says Kukui remembering something

"hmm?" says Ash

"yeah, I meant to do this earlier but it slipped my mind. I would like to give you both... your own starter pokemon!" says Kukui

"uh-... ahh! starter pokemon?" says Ash surprised

"hahaa! all right! yeah! I'm finally getting my own pokemon! heeheeheehee!" says Hau excitedly raising his fists in the air

A minute later the group has moved to a different area where a handbag has been placed on a treestump.

"ok, here it is. now then..." Kukui says as he reaches down inside the bag while Ash, Hau and Serena watch

A second later Kukui stands up straight holding 3 poke balls in his hands.

"Ash, Hau, I'm gonna give you both the chance to choose which starter pokemon you want. 


	13. Chapter 13

"as a pokemon professor here in Alola, not only do I research pokemon moves but it is also my duty to help along young trainers just starting out on their journeys, and part of that is allowing each of them to have their own pokemon to start out with. Hau, it is to my understanding that you don't have a pokemon of your own yet" says Kukui

"uhhh... er, oh yeah, that's true. hahaha.." says Hau with an awkward smile

"and you Ash, I know you came here from Kanto with your Pikachu, but I think it would really benefit your journey and my research if you were to take along an Alola born pokemon as well" says Kukui

"sounds awesome!~" says Ash nodding

"perfect! then I will allow you both the chance to pick your new pokemon partner. first, allow me to introduce you to them. here they are!" says Kukui

He then throws the 3 pokeballs up in the air simultaneously. they all open and out of them appear the 3 Alola starter pokemon: Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio.

"nyaaaar!" says Litten

"row-row!" says Rowlet

"arr arr arr!" says Popplio

Ash, Hau, and Serena look down at the 3 pokemon in amazement.

"woow! so these are... Alola pokemon!" says Ash

"yup! these are the standard 3 Alola region starter pokemon. Popplio, Litten, and Rowlet. now, as for their types-"

Suddenly as professor Kukui is talking Ash's backpack starts to ruffle, interrupting him. as the group focus their attention on the bag, just then a voice is heard coming from out of it.

"zzt- pleazzze, allow me!"

Suddenly the rotom dex flies out of Ash's backpack and floats in front of the group as the others gasp at its sudden appearance.

"huh?! w-what's that thing?!" says Hau looking at it wide eyed

"ah, it's rotom dex! I forgot you were in my bag, haha" says Ash

"ahh yes, rotom dex. I'm guessing you're eager to add some poke data to your files. haha, go ahead and do your thing~" says Kukui

"zzt- affirmative" says the rotom dex

It then floats over in front of the starter pokemon with its front side facing Ash and the others.

"zzt- Rowlet, the grass quill pokemon. type: grass and flying. this wary pokemon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night.

Litten, the fire cat pokemon, type: fire. it doesn't allow its emotions to be easily seen. earning its trust takes time, as it prefers solitude.

Popplio, the sea lion pokemon, type: water. this pokemon can control water bubbles. it practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles"

"a floating, talking pokedex. cool!" says Hau

"so there you have it, our 3 starter pokemon. you can choose from Rowlet, the grass/flying type. Litten, the fire type, or Popplio, the water type" says Kukui

"wow, they're all so adorable!~" says Serena

"ok Ash, I'm gonna let you choose first" says Kukui

"wha? really?!" says Ash as he and Serena look happily

"huh? what? h-how come he gets to go first?!" says Hau

"well Hau, because Ash here arrived at Iki town before you did, and he came all the way from Kanto whereas you were just late, as usual. I think it's only fair" says Kukui

"awww man, that suuuucks..." says Hau slouching over looking depressed

A second later though he leans up straight again with a laid back smile on his face and hands behind head.

"hahaha, I'm cool~ it's ok, no biggie~ go ahead Ash, you can pick first" says Hau

"ahh~ Ash, that's great! you can pick any starter you want~" says Serena smiling

Ash nods and smiles back at Serena then faces the 3 pokemon, trying to decide which one to take.

"alright Ash, time to pick your starter, and choose wisely. though really, any of them would make a great partner~" says Kukui

For a few seconds Ash stands deep in thought looking one by one at the pokemon as they stare back at him. eventually he stop thinking and breaks his silence.

"ok, I've decided. I'll pick... Litten!" proclaims Ash pointing at Litten

"ah, so you mean you take the fire type pokemon Litten. are you sure that's your choice?" says Kukui

"yes!" says Ash confidently

"very well, Litten it is~ here is its poke ball. take good care of it" says Kukui handing the pokeball to Ash

"thanks, and I will!" says Ash taking it from Kukui

"great choice Ash~ such a cute pokemon~" says Serena smiling at Litten

"mm-hmm~" says Ash nodding then walks over and picks up Litten, holding it up with both hands

"Litten, welcome to our team~ let's be great friends, ok?" says Ash joyfully

"nyaa~" meows Litten happily

"hey Pikachu, we got a new friend!~" says Ash setting Litten down and looking at Pikachu

"pika-chu!" says Pikachu smiling

Ash steps back near Serena and Litten follows closely. Serena bends down and pets Litten gently while Hau steps forward.

"ok Hau, now it's your turn. go ahead and pick your pokemon~" says Kukui

"baah! I wanted to choose Litten! no fair!... ahh, oh well~ hee hee, I know my pokemon partner's gonna be just as good!"says Hau enthusiastically as he faces the 2 remaining pokemon

"hmmmm.." he says as he decides who to take 


	14. Chapter 14

For the next couple seconds he indecisively looks back and forth at Popplio and Rowlet until finally making a decision.

"ok, I know who I want to take! I choose... you! Rowlet!" proclaims Hau pointing at Rowlet

"row-rowlet!" says Rowlet bouncing happily

"ah, so you're gonna take Rowlet, the grass/flying type. is that your choice?" says Kukui

"yup, sure is!~" says Hau giving a thumbs up

"very well then, Rowlet is yours! here is its pokeball. be sure to take care of it~" says Kukui handing the pokeball over to him

Hau accepts the ball from Kukui then starts to giggle excitedly, not being able to contain his overwhelming joy.

"awesomeness! I finally got my first pokemon ever!" yells Hau

He then steps over and picks up the equally as energetic Rowlet with both hands.

"I got a Rowlet!~ I got a Rowlet!~ I got a Rowlet!~ I got a Rowlet!~" he says joyfully walking around aimlessly

"lookie here guys, my first pokemon!~" says Hau as goes over to Ash and Serena still holding up Rowlet

"yeah, awesome~" says Ash smiling

"haha, how nice~" says Serena smiling as well

As Hau celebrates Kukui looks down at the remaining pokemon Popplio, who appears sad and depressed about not being chosen by a trainer.

"arrr..." says Popplio sadly, lowering its head

"aww, don't worry Popplio. cheer up, sooner or later you'll be chosen by someone. I promise" says Kukui bending down slightly

"pop-plio..." it says

Just then Serena looks over at Popplio seeing how sad it appears and takes a step forward towards it.

"poor Popplio... it looks so sad..." says Serena with a concerned look on her face

"hm?" says Ash looking at Serena

"I just... feel so sorry for it. I hope it finds a good trainer soon.." says Serena

At that moment Kukui, who was gently petting Popplio, looks at Serena who is glancing down at Popplio.

"say, Serena. you seem interested in this Popplio. also you look concerned for it" says Kukui

"oh, uh... y-yeah.. I-I am..." says Serena

"hmmm.." says Kukui as he thinks for a few seconds then stands up

"in that case... I have an idea. Serena... would you like to be this Popplio's trainer?" asks Kukui

"huh?!" says Serena

"wha?!" says Ash

"arrr?!" says Popplio

"m-me? are you saying... I-I can have Popplio? I can be its trainer?" says Serena

"that's right. Popplio needs a trainer, and you show genuine concern for its well-being, despite Popplio not being one of your own pokemon. to me, that's one of the most important attributes to being a pokemon trainer. you may not be partaking in the island challenge, but you seem more than qualified to raise this Popplio. I happen to hear of your achievements in Kalos of being a pokemon performer. well, when Popplio evolves it becomes somewhat of a performer pokemon itself, which would be a perfect match for you. so I'll ask you Serena, would you like to take Popplio with you?" says Kukui

"ah!... ahhhhhh~! yes! yes, I'll be more than happy to!~" says Serena with an overjoyed expression

"pop! pop! poppliio!" says Popplio happily clapping

"then it's settled, I entrust Popplio to you~ please take good care of it!" says Kukui

"I will!~" says Serena happily

Serena walks over to Popplio who is still barking joyfully, then it leaps up into Serena's arms and the two embrace.

"Serena, that's awesome! you got your own pokemon too!~" says Ash smiling

"wow, lucky!" says Hau

"thanks~" says Serena nodding and smiling back at Ash while still hugging Popplio

"phew, that turned out much better than I expected. so you all have starter pokemon now, and with that my work here is done. all that's left to do now is enjoy the festival~" says Kukui as he throws Popplio's pokeball to Serena

"right~" says Ash nodding

Then Ash, Hau and Serena all put their new pokemon in their individual pokeballs and stash them away.

"ye-ah, got my first pokemon! now its time to party! heehee!~" says Hau raising his fist then dashes off into the town

"as highstrung as ever, isn't he?" says Kukui sighing briefly then chuckling

"well then, you two enjoy the rest of the ceremony. I'll be off now, catch you tomorrow~" says Kukui as he turns to walk away

"ok, later Professor Kukui!" says Ash waving

"bye-bye!~" says Serena also waving

"pi-kaaa!" yells Pikachu

A few seconds later as Kukui disappears in the distance Serena turns to Ash.

"oh Ash, your exhibition battle comes later, doesn't it?" says Serena

"oh, yeah it does" says Ash

"are you gonna use Litten in your battle?" says Serena

"hmmm... yeah I think I will!" says Ash

"great! I get to see Litten's debut as your pokemon~ how exciting~" says Serena as she clings to Ash's arm

"oh uh... er yeah, haha" says Ash shyly blushing while Serena clings to him

just then a rumbling sound is heard from Ash's stomach. hearing it, Ash's face gets redder.

"oh, but first let's get some food. haven't eaten in a while, heh heh" says Ash scratching his head

"ok~" says Serena smiling


	15. Chapter 15

From that point the ceremonial festival continued on into the night and all of Iki Town was fully engrossed in the festival spirit, including Ash and Serena who even took to engaging in several of the local dances and enjoying it throughly. After several minutes of dancing Ash stops to rub his stomach, feeling hungry again. He then turns to Serena and Pikachu who are nearby and waves at them to get their attention.

"hey Serena, I'm gonna go get a bite to eat real quick. I'll be right back, so wait here for me, ok?" says Ash

"oh, again? hee hee, well ok~ we'll be here. hurry back, alright?~" says Serena

"yeah, I will~ stay here with Serena, ok Pikachu?" says Ash looking down at Pikachu

"pika pika!"

Ash nods then rushes off towards the food stands while Serena smiles at Pikachu.

"wanna keep dancing till Ash comes back, Pikachu?~" says Serena

"pika-chuu!" says Pikachu nodding

Serena giggles then nods.

"ok~ let's go~" she says happily

Serena and Pikachu walk over to where other people are and start dancing. about a minute or so later Ash is seen leaving one of the stalls in town having just scarfed down one of the island's delicacies. he stops for a second to lick his fingers.

"mmmm, the food here in Alola is great! I feel totally stuffed now~ hmm, guess I should go back to Serena and Pikachu now" says Ash rubbing his stomach

He starts to turn around but then suddenly stops seeing something up ahead of him, something he hadn't noticed before. he sees what appears to be a path leading into an area with many trees and bushes surrounding it. also there are 2 tiki statues sitting on both sides of the path's opening, as well as a wooden sign with something on it.

"huh? a pathway? didn't notice that before. wonder where it leads to... hm?" Ash says to himself

Ash slowly walks over to the start of the path glancing at the 2 tiki statues, then stands in front of the sign to read it. the sign says in big letter "Mahalo Trail" then below the words is an arrow pointing in the direction of the pathway.

"Mahalo Trail? what's that?" says Ash looking in that direction

"hmmm... I'm kinda curious... but maybe I should just leave it alone..." Ash ponders to himself

Suddenly Ash hears a loud noise in the distance that sounds like a pokemon cry.

"KOKO!"

Hearing this, Ash alertingly looks around in shock.

"huh?! w-w-what was that just now?! a cry?" says Ash

He soon realizes the sound came from the direction the path is heading in and faces it, still on edge not knowing what it was.

"it came from this way... was that a pokemon's cry just now? hmmm... I guess... I'll just have to find out" he says working up his courage

He briefly looks around to make sure no one was in the area and that no one was watching him, then nods and starts walking quickly down the wooded path. eventually the path takes him out of the wooded area and he comes up to a rock wall with a mass of stairs leading up a rocky hill.

"guess I have to go up this way... right" he says to himself as he walks forward and begins going up the steps on the path

Meanwhile back in town, Hau is walking around the ceremony grounds smiling from ear to ear with hands resting behind his head.

"hee hee, this here festival is awesome~ great music, fun dancing, and all the food I can eat~ ahh, I'm in heaven! can't wait for the ceremony battles!" Hau says to himself

Just then he stops and looks ahead, putting his arms down, seeing Serena in the distance dancing to the beat of the music. upon seeing her Hau quickly gets flustered, his face turns red and his heart starts racing, almost as if it's gonna burst out of his chest.

"S-Serena~ wow, is she beautiful. just looking at her makes my heart skip a beat! w-what should I do? should I ask her?... hmmmm... ok!" says Hau gathering his courage

He gulps deeply then makes his way over to where she is. He then stops right nearby her, his heart racing even more.

"e-excuse me, Serena?!" yells Hau

Serena stops dancing hearing Hau and turns to face him.

"hmm? oh, hello again~" says Serena smiling

"so cute!~" Hau thinks to himself as steam blows out his ears, blushing profusely

"sorry to bother you while you're enjoying yourself, but there's something very, very, very important I need to ask you!" says Hau

"oh? ok, go ahead and ask~" says Serena still smiling

"ok... well it's uh... uh...I uh..." says Hau struggling to get the words out

Serena looks at him curiously as he starts breathing heavily.

"c-can I really do this?" Hau thinks to himself, hyperventilating

"you can do this! be a man! do it!" he thinks

"Serena, w-w... w... w...w... will you please... go out with me?!" Hau finally says, clapping his hands together and bowing his head

"huh?" says Serena looking somewhat surprised

"piikaaa?!" says Pikachu 


	16. Chapter 16

"yes! I finally said it!~" Hau thinks to himself elated

He then stands straight and confidently looks at Serena still blushing as Serena still looks quite taken aback.

"truth be told Serena, I liked you from the first moment I saw you. you're beautiful and kind-hearted, and I'd really like it if... if you would be my girlfriend! I'll do anything for you! I'll protect you from anything, even if it costs me my life! I'll fight for you, and... and I'll give you all the malasadas you could ever want~ so... please say yes!" says Hau passionately, lowering his head to her

Serena stood speechless for a few seconds, still surprised at Hau's sudden confession. then she exhales while laughing a bit, nervously, then smiles at Hau.

"oh wow, that really surprised me. I didn't expect that at all, haha~" says Serena as Hau lifts his head listening to her

"Hau.. I'm sure saying all that to me took a lot of courage, and thanks for the compliments. you're real sweet~" she continues

"yes, she liked it!" thought Hau as he smiled happily

"however... sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend..." says Serena

"huh?!" says Hau as his expression changes from joy to dread

"you see, I kinda already have a boyfriend. so... I'm already spoken for. and... he's the only guy who has my heart~ so... I have to decline being your girlfriend. I'm so sorry" says Serena politely bowing

hearing all this, Hau gasps with a look of complete shock on his face. crushed and heartbroken, he stand there stiff with the same look on his face, almost as if he'd been turned to stone. as Hau remained in place Serena turns around looking in the direction of the food stands.

"hmm, Ash has been long for quite a while now. it can't have taken this long for him to get a snack. where could he have gone?..." says Serena with a worried look.

She looks around in the area checking to see if he is nearby. not seeing a sign of him, Serena then looks down at pikachu.

"let's go look for him, pikachu" says Serena

"pika!" says pikachu nodding

the two start walking fast in the direction that Ash went. meanwhile Ash, still climbing the mass of steps, finally makes it to the top. taking a second to catch his breath he looks forward and sees another pathway leading straight, along with 4 more tiki statues lining either side of the path.

"another pathway... I wonder where this leads to..." he says to himself

finally catching his breath he walks forward along the path. eventually he comes to a wide open area that leads to the edge of a wide ravine with a river far below. Ash looks around the area then sees a plank bridge that leads across the ravine.

"a bridge? wonder what's on the other side..." says Ash curiously

he comes up to the bridge then notices a wooden sign right beside the start of the bridge. Ash walks over and reads it.

"hmm.. 'ruins of conflict: up ahead'... what's that? is that where that cry I heard earlier came from? could it be?..." Ash ponders

he then goes over and holds both sides of the bridge as he slowly makes his way across. taking a good 3-4 steps onto the bridge he looks ahead and stops, noticing the bridge has been broken and the whole middle part of it is missing, making it unpassable.

"whoa, almost the whole bridge is broken. what happened to it? good thing I saw it in time, that's a long way down..." says Ash as he glances over the side of the bridge looking down

"well, guess I can't cross the bridge now... and I can't fly over to the other side. oh well, really wanted to explore the other side though..." says Ash sighing

he slowly walks backwards off the bridge till his feet touch the ground off the bridge. then he looks out across the gap trying to see the other end but can't see it clearly due to the dark of night.

"well, guess I better head back then. damn, I really wanted to know where that sound came from..." Ash says to himself

just then a sound can be heard in the near distance, the sound of footsteps. Ash hears this and turns around quickly, looking in the direction of the footsteps. he looks and sees a figure in the distance on the far side of the area making its way back towards the path Ash came from. he tries to make out who or what it is but its too far away and somewhat shouded in darkness, though it appears to be a human.

"h-hey, is someone there? hello?" says Ash as he calls out to it

the shadowy figure continues walking into the distance as if not hearing Ash call out to it. it goes around a corner and heads down the path heading for the steps.

"hello? hey!" yells Ash

he starts to run towards where the figure is headed then suddenly a loud cry is heard.

"KOKO KOKO KOKO!"

"ah!- wha?!" says Ash turning back around hearing it

back in iki town Serena and pikachu are walking around the area in search of Ash.

"Ash! Ash, where are you?!" Serena calls out

"pika chu pii!" yells pikachu

soon Serena walks up to the far north side of the village where the pathway begins.


	17. Chapter 17

Serena glances at the two tiki statues at the start of the path then looks down where the pathway stretches as pikachu dashes over nearby her.

"you don't think he went down this pathway do you?" says Serena

"pika?" says pikachu

"knowing Ash, he probably did. he just can't resist a possible adventure, even if it is someplace he doesn't know or isn't allowed to go" says Serena giggling

"pii" says pikachu rubbing its head

"well, let's go find him before the exhibition matches begin~" says Serena then she dashes up the pathway

Pikachu nods then runs up the path following closely behind Serena. back at the ravine Ash, having heard the loud cry once again, walks back over to the bridge desperately looking for where it came from.

"that cry... was the same one I heard before, I know it! but... where did it come from? wait... did it come from over there?" says Ash as he looks in the distance across the bridge on the other side of the ravine

As the moon's light begins to shine illuminating the area across the bridge Ash finally notices a figure in the distance. A strange looking floating creature with black and yellow-orange patterns on its body. Seeing it, Ash is surprised, not quite sure what to make of it as it is too far away.

"hey! are you the one who made that sound?! were you calling out to me?! who are you?!" Ash yells across the ravine at it

A few seconds pass and the creature remains silent, staring at Ash from across the distance.

"it's not doing anything... just what is it anyway? a pokemon?-" Ash says to himself

suddenly the creature breaks its silence.

"KOKO!"

"aah!-" says Ash in shock hearing it

just then the creature flies across the ravine. within seconds it reaches the other side and is just a couple feet away from Ash. Little does Ash realize that the being floating nearby him is none other than the guardian pokemon of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko.

"y-you..!-" says Ash, nearly speechless from its sudden appearance

Further down the path, Serena and pikachu have reached the stone wall and are running up the mass of stairs leading upwards on the hill.

"this sure is a lengthy pathway. I wonder where all these stairs lead to?... did Ash really come all the way up here? I hope so" says Serena as she climbs the stairs

"pika pika!" says pikachu close behind

They reach the top of one flight of stairs and turn right then climb the next flight. As they make their way up Serena notices a figure further up making their way down the stairs. eventually the two go by each other with Serena going up and the figure going down. Serena stops on the stairs and turns to look at the figure who continues down the steps, not even looking back. The figure appeared to be a girl no older than Serena, with long blonde hair, wearing a white dress and boots, and a wide white summer hat on her head. She kept looking as the girl quietly reached the bottom of the flight of steps then turned to go down the next flight.

"I wonder... who that girl is..." she says to herself

After pondering for a few seconds Serena turns back and once again heads up the stairway. Back at the top near the bridge Ash is still in awe at the sight of tapu koko who has flown across the gap and is now feet away.

"hey, you're a pokemon aren't you? wow... wait-... are you... the island guardian?" says Ash

Tapu koko glances over at Ash quietly staring. the two lock eyes for a couple seconds. then tapu koko raises one of its arms toward Ash, apparently holding something in its hand.

"huh?" says Ash looking

"koko"

Just then the item in its hand starts floating and makes its way toward Ash. eventually it reaches him and lands in his hands as he holds them out. upon closer inspection it appears to be a strange silver item, in the shape of a watch. Ash looks at it curiously.

"what's this? a watch of some kind? hmmm..." he says observing it

"hey, why did you give m-" Ash starts to say as he looks up then notices tapu koko has completely vanished

"wha?- w-where'd it go? hey!" he says looking around

Ash quickly scans the area not seeing any trance of it. then he goes over to the bridge and looks across it, but to no avail as the pokemon is nowhere to be seen.

"it's gone.. I can't believe it vanished that fast. man, and I really wanted to find out what it was. damn it all..." he says disappointed while taking a few steps back

he then once again looks at the strange devise in his hand, given to him by the pokemon he just encountered.

"wonder what exactly... this thing is, anyway. I have no clue... hmm, maybe someone at the village will know..." he says to himself holding it

"Ash!" a voice says in the near distance

Ash, hearing it, turns and looks to see Serena and pikachu approaching him.

"Serena...?" he says as they finally reach him

"phew, I finally made it... I knew it... I knew... I'd find you... up here..." says Serena leaning over slightly to catch her breath

"Serena, w-what are you doing here?" says Ash 


	18. Chapter 18

"... I think the real question is, what are you doing here, Ash?!" says Serena as she stands straight glaring at Ash

"ah!- oh, I uh.." says Ash nervously

"you were supposed to have been getting some snacks and coming right back! when you didn't come back right away, me and pikachu went to go look for you! we thought something happened! do you have any idea how worried I was?!" says Serena

"ack! s-sorry Serena, really! its just that I heard a loud cry and it was coming from up here and I just, well, had to check it out and so-" says Ash taking a step back

"so you just run on up here without letting me know? to some area that we're probably not allowed to be in anyway? you always do this! you go running off exploring and leave me behind worried! you're so inconsiderate, Ash Ketchum!" yells Serena folding her arms

"aww, come on Serena, its not like that! I-I didn't leave you behind on purpose. I heard the cry of a pokemon and I had to go see what it was, I couldn't just ignore it. I kinda got caught up in the thrill of it I guess, haha" says Ash nervously scratching the back of his head

"hmph, well you could've at least told me, your girlfriend, what you were doing" says Serena pouting as she turns her head away

"Serena, really... I'm sorry. I just really was curious to know what pokemon was making that sound, and my curiosity got the best of me. you know how I am when it comes to pokemon and exploring new places, but I would never do anything to purposely make you worry. so, please... forgive me?" says Ash as he steps near Serena putting his hand on her shoulder

Serena glances at Ash with one eye open then a second later lets out a sigh before facing him again.

"ok fine, you're forgiven. just don't go leaving me behind again, ok?" says Serena placing her hand over Ash's

"it's a deal~" says Ash smiling

The pair exchange loving glances for a few seconds while pikachu looks on nearby seemingly happy.

"pika pika~" pikachu says nodding and smiling

"so... just what is this place anyway?" says Serena as she turns and walks toward the bridge

"oh, I dunno. I just kinda followed the direction the sound came from. I walked up the steps and here I was. it's hard to see what's across the gap cause its so dark, and you can't cross the bridge cause part of it is broken" says Ash

as he talks Serena steps on the first few planks of the bridge then looks ahead, quickly noticing that the middle part is gone.

"ahhh! t-the bridge is broken!" says Serena alertingly

"haha, yeah that's what I just said" says Ash

"oh my god, that's dangerous. someone really needs to fix that" says Serena cautiously stepping off the bridge and back onto land

"yeah I know, and I really wanted to see what was on the other side, too" says Ash

"well thank goodness you didn't walk out there. you would've fallen right down into that river. who knows where you would've ended up" says Serena

"yeah... oh, hey Serena. I met a new pokemon while I was up here. right before you came" says Ash

"huh? you did?" says Serena

"yeah, it was one I'd never seen before. it was definitely an alolan pokemon. also... I'm not 100 percent sure... but I think it was this island's guardian" says Ash

"wha? the island guardian?!" says Serena gasping

"mm-hmm" says Ash nodding

"no way!" says Serena

"yeah, it was awesome!~ ah, oh yeah. before it vanished it gave me this..." Ash says as he digs in his pocket and pulls out the silver item from before then shows it to Serena

"huh? the guardian pokemon gave that to you?" says Serena as she closely observes it

"yeah. not sure what it is, but it looks like a watch of some sort..." says Ash

"huh... it does kinda look like a watch... watch... time... !"

Just then Serena realizes something. she leans up quickly and looks at Ash.

"Ash, its almost time for the exhibition battle in the village!" she says

"oh... ah, that's right! the festival battle! I almost forgot! oh no, if we don't hurry I'm gonna miss it!" says Ash as he quickly puts the silver item back into his pocket and rushes toward the path leading back to the stairs

"come on Serena! come on pikachu!" he says looking back briefly as he dashes forward

"pika!" says pikachu as he darts behind Ash

"Ash, wait up!" says Serena as she runs to catch up to them

As the group leaves the area and hurries down the stairs where they came a glowing pair of yellow eyes observe them from a tree in the distance, then vanish just as quickly. 10 minutes later, back in Iki town, the crowd of people is once again full of energy in anticipation for the upcoming exhibition battle. Ash, who made it back to the village in time, is once again standing atop the platform along with Hala, Hau and 2 other trainers as Serena and pikachu stand on side of it along with a mass of other spectators.

"now, citizens and visitors of Iki town, it is time for the continuation of our rite of passage festival!" 


	19. Chapter 19

The crowd cheers loudly and excitedly for a couple of seconds before Hala continues.

"We will now begin the annual exhibition battles for this year's participants in the Alola island challenge. The young trainers standing with me on this very platform will compete against each other in one-on-one pokemon battles. These battles are not about winning or losing, they are about paying homage to the history and legacy of this very island as well as its guardian. In addition, the participants will not only showcase their skill in battle but their passion, dedication, and love for pokemon. Now, since there are 4 trainers taking part in the island challenge this year we will have 2 battles. As for the matchups themselves, they are Hau vs Kenta, and Ash vs Jun. So without any further delay, let the exhibition battles begin!" says Hala

Right after he speaks, the crowd once again cheers loud in excitement as the trainers on stage look around at the people cheering en masse. As the cheers die down slightly Hala steps forward on the platform facing the 4 trainers on stage.

"The first exhibition batlle will be Hau of Melemele Island taking on Kenta of Ula'ula Island. Both trainers, step forward to the center of the platform!" says Hala

Shortly after, Hau and his opponent stand face to face a couple of feet away from each other while Ash stands on the sidelines next to Serena and Pikachu. While the others in the crowd once again cheer in anticipation of the battle, Hala walks over to near the center of the platform directly in between where Hau and Kenta are standing.

"in accordance with the rules of the rite of passage exhibition, I will be the judge for both battles. as I previously stated this will be a one on one pokemon battle. the match will end when either trainers' pokemon are unable to continue the battle. are you both ready?" Hala says holding out his right arm

Both Hau and his opponent Kenta nod, signifying they are ready.

"very well then. let the first exhibition match begin!!!" yells Hala, raising his arm then throwing it down

"all right, my first battle! maybe if I do well enough, I'll impress Serena and she'll like me! watch me, Serena. I'm show you my awesome battle skills!" Hau thinks to himself glancing over at Serena briefly then facing his opponent again

"Ok! rowlet, let's go!" says Hau as he throws his poke ball and out comes Rowlet seconds later

"R-R-Row!"

"Go, rattata!" says Kenta throwing a poke ball

"ra-tat!"

The two pokemon stand in the middle of the platform awaiting their trainers' commands as the crowd eagerly awaits the battle.

"ah, so Hau is gonna use rowlet in this battle~" says Serena

"yeah, guess this will be its first battle. and look at that rattata, it looks pretty strong. I didn't think I would see a rattata all the way out here in the alola region. I'm pretty sure rattata is a kanto region pokemon. wow, guess there are people here who raise and train them, I suppose, haha" says Ash

Suddenly Ash's bag starts rustling, then seconds later rotom dex emerges from it and floats nearby the group.

"Zzt. rotom dex activated" it says

"ah, rotom dex! where'd you come from??" says Ash as Serena giggles

"I see a pokemon who's data needs to be recorded!" says rotom dex

"eh?? you mean--" says Ash

Before Ash finishes rotom dex floats closer to the platform and faces rattata, beginning to record its data within itself.

"Rattata, the mouse pokemon. kanto form, type: normal. with their strong capacity for survival, they can live in dirty places without concern. left unchecked, their numbers multiply rapidly"

"it recorded rattata's data. that rotom dex is pretty handy, huh Ash?~" says Serena

"yup. hmm, kanto form... I wonder. does it have another form or something?" says Ash

"oh, that reminds me! someone I talked to recently told me that there are pokemon from other regions that you'll find in different forms here~" says Serena

"really??" says Ash curiously

"hmmm... if I remember, rowlet's moves are..." Hau ponders to himself

Eventually Hau breaks his silence and points forward as if to command his rowlet.

"ok rowlet, use growl!" says Hau

rowlet growls at the enemy rattata. the move connects and rattata appears to feel the effect of it.

"rattata, tail whip!" says Kenta

rattata wags its tail in close proximity at rowlet and the move takes effect.

"Ok, that didn't work.." Hau says to himself scratching the side of his face

"rattata, use tackle!" yells Kenta

"ah!- rowlet, you use tackle too!" says Hau alertly

the two pokemon collide in the center of the platform using tackle, and it appears to be a stalemate in power. rattata leaps back to its previous spot while rowlet flaps its wings staying elevated a few feet in the air.

"rowlet, tackle again!" yells Hau

"rattata, use tackle again as well!" yells Kenta

rowlet and rattata use tackle on each other colliding every time. they continue again and again for the next couple of attacks as the crowd watches.

"wait... what was that other move rowlet knows?..." Hau ponders to himself as the battle continues

"rattata, now use hyper fang!" yells out Kenta as rattata repositions itself after a tackle

"ahh! rowlet, dodge that!!" yells Hau

rattata leaps at rowlet to use its hyper fang but rowlet flies to the left evading it.

"rattata, keep using hyper fang!" yells its trainer

rattata repeatedly lunges at rowlet trying to strike it and rowlet moves backwards to evade every attack. rattata goes for another lunge at rowlet, but rowlet quickly flies backwards several feet to avoid the blow.

"alright rattata, now quick attack!" yells Kenta

rattata suddenly rushes at rowlet with a burst of speed and hits with quick attack. rowlet gets knocked back and lands hard on the opposite end of the platform, struggling to get to its feet after the impact.

"oh no! rowlet!" yells a panicked Hau

"now rattata, finish it with hyper fang!" says Kenta

rattata starts running toward rowlet, who's still on the ground, with mouth open.

"ah! oh yeah, I just remembered rowlet's other move! rowlet, use leafage!" yells out Hau

rowlet, having heard Hau, suddenly hops to its feet and flaps its wings sending a mass of leaves toward the approaching rattata. the move hits, knocking rattata back.

"yeah! awesome move, rowlet!" says Hau

"w-wha?!" says Kenta

"wow, this is a pretty good battle!" says Ash onlooking

"rattata, quick attack now!" says Kenta

"rowlet, fly up!" says Hau

rattata attempts quick attack again but rowlet flies in the air to avoid the attack at the last second.

"rowlet, dive bomb downward then use a tackle!" yells Hau

rowlet flies up to gain altitude then quickly flies downwards towards the running rattata and connects with tackle, knocking down rattata once again.

"now rowlet, wrap it up with leafage!!" says Hau

rowlet uses leafage again, hurling its leaves at a downed rattata. the moves hits, knocking rattata up in the air briefly then it lands hard on its back on the platform. rattata faints immediately after.

"rattata is unable to battle, rowlet wins! therefore the winner of this exhibition battle is Hau of Melemele Island!" proclaims Hala

The crowd cheers loudly in a round of applause for the battle and for Hau, who now has a big smile on his face having won his first battle.

"yea-ha! we did it, rowlet! we win, we won, we won!" says Hau pumping his fist

"row row!"

The crowd continues cheering as Hau waves at the people with rowlet now on his shoulder.

"thank you, thank you! thank you, my people, thank you!" says Hau holding up his arms as Ash and Serena look on

"what a awesome pokemon battle! just watching that got me pumped up!' says Ash

"Ash, you're up next!~" says Serena


	20. Chapter 20

"yup!" says Ash excitedly and nodding

"good work rowlet, now return" says Hau as he holds up his pokeball and rowlet returns inside it

Soon after, Hau makes his way toward the ramp off the platform while the crowd keeps cheering and applauding. as Hau walks down the ramp Hala comes over to speak to him.

"that was an excellent battle, Hau. considering it was your first battle ever with your very first pokemon, the fact that you two are already in sync with each other is impressive" says Hala

"heh, thanks gramps~ appreciate it~ and we're only gonna get better! just you watch!" proclaims Hau

"Hoho! I look forward to seeing how you both progress, as trainer and pokemon" says Hala nodding as Hau walks down the rampway.

once Hau steps off he quickly goes over to where Ash and Serena are standing

"hey hey guys, did ya see me battle up there? pretty good stuff, huh? what'd you think, Serena?" says Hau smiling

"you were great, Hau. congrats on your win~" says Serena

"heh heh, I know!~ and thanks~" says Hau putting his hands behind his head

"yeah, awesome battle up there. it got me totally stoked for mine!" says Ash with an intense face

"yup, it was totally fun, battling my first time around. I think you ought to have fun with your battle too, Ash!" says Hau

"yeah, I definitely will~ can't wait!" says Ash

"Attention everyone, the 2nd of our 2 exhibition matches is about to begin! Participating trainers, please step forth onto the platform!" announces Hala

"Well, looks like you don't have to wait any longer~ good luck in your battle, Ash. Oh and remember, have fun~" says Hau

"Yes, it's finally my time! Thanks Hau~ and Pikachu, you sit this one out, ok? I think I'll do this battle with our new friend, Litten!" says Ash nodding and leaning over to Pikachu

"Pika Chaa!" says Pikachu nodding

Ash smiles then stands up straight and faces Serena.

"Alright Serena, here I go. Cheer me on, ok?~" says Ash

"Mmm-hmm~" replies Serena happily

Ash tips his cap to her slightly then turns around and starts walking toward the platform steps. A second later, Serena steps forward toward him.

"Ash!" she yells

Ash stops and turns around to face her slightly.

"Hmm?"

"W... win this battle~ for me, ok?~" says Serena winking at him

"Heh... I'll win this, for both of us! Count on it~" says Ash confidently before he turns and starts going up the platform. as he does Serena nods then starts waving along with Pikachu

"Good luck Ash~ I'll be rooting for you all the way! Me and Pikachu both!" she says

"Pika Pika!"

As she says this, Hau, who is standing nearby her, looks over at her curiously.

"Hm, she seems really into Ash. I mean, the way she keeps looking at him so... so... lovingly. It.. it's almost like... N-no way! it can't be-! could... could her and Ash really be--" Hau thinks to himself

Meanwhile Ash has made his way to the center of the stage facing his opponent for the coming battle while Hala stands on side of them.

"The second exhibition battle will now commence! It will be Ash of the Kanto region's Pallet Town against Jun of Akala Island. The rules for this bout will remain the same, a one on one battle where victory is achieved via knockout of the opponents pokemon or by forfeit. Before we begin, I would like to say that this battle, as well as this very ceremony, will be to pay tribute to our guardian pokemon Tapu Koko! If you are watching nearby, kindly accept this as our offering of appreciation for your protection! We hope you will continue to look over us in the future!" says Hala as the crowd gives a round of applause

"With that being said, trainers, you may now begin!" he says throwing down his hand

"Go, Yungoos!" says Jun as he throws a poke ball and out comes Yungoos

"Gooooos!"

"Whoa, what's that pokemon??" says Ash curiously looking at Yungoos

"Zzzt! Allow me, Ash!" says the rotom dex as it floats out in front of Ash and facing the Yungoos

"Yungoos: the loitering pokemon. Type: Normal. although it will eat anything, it prefers fresh living things, so it marches down streets in search of prey"

"ah, thanks rotom dex. you know, you really do come in handy~" says Ash

"hee hee, yup~ that's what I was made for!" says rotom dex

"Alright! Time for my first battle in the Alola region!" says Ash as he pulls out his poke ball

"Now, let's see what you can do in battle! This'll be our first one together, show em what you're made of!" Ash thinks as he stares at the ball containing Litten in his hand

"Litten, I choose you!" he says as he hurls the poke ball forward. Litten emerges on the platform a second later

"Nyaaar!"

The crowd starts to cheer a bit as Litten and Yungoos face each other awaiting their trainers' orders.

"Yungoos, Leer!" yells Jun

Yungoos growls slightly as it glares toward Litten with a Leer attack. Litten shuts one of its eyes, feeling the effect of it, but remains in place.

"uh oh, that leer took affect. Litten's defenses could be weakened after that" says Hau watching

"Stay strong Litten!" yells Ash

"Nyaaa!"

"Now, use... wait, what moves can Litten use??" says Ash pondering

"Litten's moves are: Scratch, Growl, and Ember" says rotom dex

"Oh! Got it!" says Ash

"Yungoos, Tackle!" yells the opposing trainer

"Litten, dodge it!" yells Ash

Yungoos darted towards Litten but Litten evaded the tackle at the last second, just barely taking no damage.

"Alright Litten, use Scratch!" yells Ash

"Yungoos, evade!" yells Jun

Litten then leaps in for a scratch attack however Yungoos manages to evade it, same as Litten before.

"Litten, scratch again!" yells Ash

"Yungoos, use tackle again!" yells Jun

Yungoos with a bit more speed connects with tackle to Litten, but seconds later Litten manages to hit Yungoos with its scratch attack. for the next half minute the two pokemon go back and forth hitting their respective offensive moves on one another, seemingly evenly matched.

"We've almost got this Litten! just a bit more!" says Ash confidently

"Meooow!"

"Yungoos, tackle once more!" yells Jun

"Litten, jump up in the air to evade it!" yells Ash

Yungoos launches itself at Litten, but Litten skillfully leaps up in the air right before Yungoos can strike.

"Now Litten, come downwards and hit it with scratch!" says Ash throwing a fist

"Yungoos, sand attack!" yells Jun

The Yungoos looks up at the incoming Litten then uses one of its front paws to scrape up some remnants of sand that were on the platform and throws it upward. The sand flies into Litten's eyes blinding it, causing it to land without finishing the attack while rubbing its eyes. Litten vigorously rubs at its face with eyes stinging from the sand.

"Litten, you ok? Hurry and try to recover!" yells Ash anxiously

"oh no, Litten!" says Serena gasping a bit

"Yungoos, now use Pursuit!" yells out Jun

Yungoos runs then hits the blinded Litten hard with pursuit, knocking it back to near the edge of the platform

"Ahh! Litten!" says Ash worried

The weakened Litten slowly gets to its feet, still struggling to keep its eyes open. Meanwhile the Yungoos faces it, ready to strike once more.

"This is bad, really bad... are we gonna lose here? in our first pokemon battle together?!" thought Ash

"Yungoos, another pursuit! full power!" yells Jun

The Yungoos runs at Litten.

"No! This isn't over!!" Ash thinks to himself

"Litten, fight through the pain! I know you can do it! Fight through it, and use your scratch! NOW!!" Ash yells passionately

Feeling Ash's resolve Litten finally opens its eyes and leaps at the approaching Yungoos, connecting with a powerful scratch that knocks Yungoos to the side.

"Yes!!" says Ash

"What?!" says Jun

"Whoa!" says Hau

"Yay! Go Litten!" says Serena

"Hmm, it landed a critical hit in such a dire situation. not bad" Hala thought to himself

"Now Litten, use Ember!" yells Ash

"Nyaa!"

Litten inhales deeply, gathering up its strength, then releases a massive fireball of an ember attack that strikes Yungoos. Yungoos lets out a cry as it is burnt by the ember then a second later falls down flat on the platform, fainting.

"Yungoos is unable to battle, Litten wins! Therefore the winner of this exhibition battle... is Ash of the Kanto region!" proclaims Hala

Within seconds the crowd loudly cheers and claps for the battlers, and particularly for the performance of Ash and Litten.

"We won!... Yes, hahaha! We did it, we did it Litten! Yes! Yes!" says Ash excitedly pumping his fists

"Nyaa nyaaan!" says Litten as it then exhaled exhaustedly

"whoa ho ho! what a awesome battle! gotta hand it to Ash and Litten there, they really pulled that one out!" says Hau

"Yay, they won! Ash, you really are amazing!~" says Serena

As the crowd continued their applause Ash and his opponent shook hand in the center of the platform in a show of respect.

"good battle. your Litten is incredible" says Jun

"hey thanks, you and Yungoos battled great too~" says Ash

After they finish shaking hands Hala walks up to them nodding then places a hand on each of their shoulders.

"excellent battle, you both were outstanding. now, face the people" he says with a smile

Both trainers along with Hala face the crowd side by side, Hala standing between them.

"this concludes our festival battles. one more round of applause for all of our trial-goers this year!" says Hala

The people roar into cheers once again as Hau and Kenta come up and stand alongside them. everyone on stage waves as the crowd slowly starts to disperse.

"and with that our island trial festival will soon be coming to a close! hope you all enjoyed yourself, and good luck to this year's trial goers!" says Hala

Meanwhile Ash is kneeling down next to Litten petting it gently.

"you did great out there Litten! I knew you had it in you!" says Ash

"Nyaa Nyaar!"

"hee, not gonna lie. that battle was omega awesome Ash!" says Hau as he walks up to him

"hey, thanks Hau~" says Ash standing up

As Hau smiles relaxing his hands behind his head Serena runs up onto the platform heading toward Ash.

"Ash!~" she yells excitedly

"Ah, Serena!' says Ash

Serena quickly runs up and hugs Ash tightly, catching Ash by surprise. She pulls her head back a bit to look at Ash with arms still wrapped around his neck.

"congratulations Ash~ you and Litten were great!" says Serena happily

"ah, t-thanks Serena" says Ash

"you're just amazing, you know that? I was really rooting for you the whole time" Serena says gazing into Ash's eyes

"really? great~... uh, Serena... you..." says Ash a bit nervously

"hmm? what's wrong Ash?" says Serena curiously

"Serena... we're kinda..." Ash says looking down

Serena looks at him puzzled for a second, then realizes just how close she and Ash are hugging in front of everyone. she blushes and quickly lets go, turning away a bit embarrassed as Ash does the same.

"oh, heh, sorry" says Serena

"n-nah it's fine... as long as it's you.." says Ash blushing heavily

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! IT IS TRUE!!!!!" Hau thinks watching them, crushed

"KOKO!!"


	21. Chapter 21

The loud recognizable cry was heard throughtout the village, causing everyone in the area to look up and around in search of its origin.

"KOKO!"

The pokemon's cry rang out loudly once again as the people continue to look around in shock and awe with a slowly growing level of excitement in the air.

"ahh, that's the cry of the island guardian! it would seem that Tapu Koko was observing your battles here tonight, and from the sound of things it appears to be pleased by your efforts in battle~" says Hala looking to the sky

"whoa whoa whoa, really? the island guardian was actually watching us?! awesome!" says Hau excitedly

"oh wow, to think that a legendary pokemon would be watching us, and the island's guardian no less. how exciting~" says Serena

"heh, that's Tapu Koko for you. as unpredictable as ever" says Kukui smiling

"Tapu Koko huh? so that was Tapu Koko..." says Ash softly

Just then Ash remembers what happened earlier when he encountered the pokemon near Mahalo Trail.

"ah! oh yeah! Kahuna Hala! I meant to ask you something" says Ash

"hmm? yes? meant to ask me what, young Ash?" says Hala turning to face Ash

"oh, about this" he says as he quickly goes into his pocket and pulls out the shiny object that resembles a watch Tapu Koko handed to him earlier

"ah..." Hala says as he steps forward to get a better look at it while Ash holds it up in his hand

"this looks like a... a Z-ring? Ash, where did you get this from?!"

"well, actually, I kinda..." says Ash a bit hesitant

"go on" says Hala

"ok, I'll tell you" says Ash as Serena looked at Hala nervously

Ash proceeds to tell Hala that he went up to the top of mahalo trail without telling anyone and reached the bridge where he encountered tapu koko who gave him the z ring.

"Ahh I see now, so that's what happened" says Hala

"yeah, and I'm real sorry for that" says Ash hanging his head down slightly

"hmm? sorry for what?" asks Hala

"for going up the trail without permission, and without telling anyone. I know it's a sacred land, I guess my curiosity got the better of me. again, I'm really sorry! forgive me!" Ash says while bowing down

"please, forgive Ash!" says Serena as she clasps her hands together

Hala looks down at them with a serious look for a few seconds then suddenly bursts out with a hardy laugh. Both Ash and Serena look at him, confused by his sudden laughter.

"oh so that's what you were worried about~" says Hala grinning

"uh, yeah I-" says Ash before Hala continues

"Ash, mahalo trail and it's sights are open to everyone who wants to come see them. after all, it's one of melemele island's biggest attractions~. yes the ruins are currently off limits but that's because the plank bridge is broken and unpassable. so Ash, there's really nothing for you to be sorry for. in fact, the more of our islands you explore the better. since you are officially a trial goer now, I encourage you to get out there and enjoy every bit of alola~"

"oh, well that's a relief" says Ash as he exhales

"pika pi..."

"phew" sighed Serena

"heh, I guess I should've told you about that trail earlier. my bad~" says Kukui rubbing the back of his head

"Im just glad you didn't try to cross the bridge and got yourself hurt or anything. that would've been a long way down" says Hala

"y-yeah I'm glad too..." says Ash

"but more importantly, the fact that tapu koko not only appeared in front of you but gave you a z-ring is quite astonishing. you, someone who is not from alola and a newcomer in the island challenge, have encountered the island guardian and received a z-ring from it on your first day here. a feat that is a rarity even with those who are native inhabitants of these islands. I don't think this was a coincidence, I believe tapu koko sees something special in you Ash. of this I am certain" explains Hala

"wow... tapu koko.. sees something special in me?" says Ash with a mildly excited tone

"indeed. so.. you should take this, Ash. the z-ring is yours. put it on your wrist and wear it at all times" says Hala as he hands the z-ring back to Ash

"ok~" nods Ash as he takes the z-ring

Holding it his right hand Ash starts to put it around his left hand wrist. just as he places the z-ring in position it suddenly starts floating on it's own again, much to Ash and the others' surprise. the floating z-ring slowly lowers onto Ash's wrist then the straps on both sides wrap around and hook themselves together tightly locking onto Ash. he holds out his left arm gazing at the new item he has acquired and secured on his wrist.

"wow, this is the z-ring huh?... so, what's it do exactly?" asks Ash curiously still looking at it

"the z-ring is a mystical item that when used properly can give pokemon tremendous power and ability to use z-moves. these moves derive their power from the bond between a trainer and their pokemon. you'll learn more about z-rings as you go through your island challenge" says Hala

"whoa, really? this z-ring sounds pretty awesome! can't wait to try it out!" says Ash clenching his fists in excitement

"also, in order to use a z-ring you need a z-crystal to go along with it. you'll learn more about them eventually too. actually you'll be able to get your first z-crystal what you pass the first trial" says Kukui

"what? that's great! I'm super stoked now! tell me where the first trial is, I'm gonna take it on right now!" says Ash excitedly

"whoa ho ho, easy there Ash. no need to hurry. the trial isn't going anywhere so there's no rush, and it's pretty late so I think it's best to hold off on that till first thing tomorrow" says Kukui chuckling a bit

"oh, yeah, well.. that works too haha" chuckled Ash as Serena giggles a little and Pikachu shrugs

"Ash.." says Hala stepping forward

"hmm?" says Ash

"I get the feeling that your journey here in alola will be something to look forward to. tapu koko's appearance is proof of that. who knows, you may run into tapu Koko again, and even be able to face it in battle" says Hala

"I hope so, kahuna Hala. when that day comes, we'll be ready~" says Ash holding his fist to himself

"mm-hmm, that will be quite the battle I imagine~" says Hala nodding

Shortly after that kahuna Hala continues with the closing ritual for the rite of passage ceremony for the island challenge trainers. later into the night the festival has finally died down and most of the people have left. Ash, Kukui, Serena and kahula Hala are now standing nearby the Iki town entrance.

"so Ash, your official island challenge begins tomorrow. I trust you are prepared" says Hala

"oh yeah! I'm psyched to start my alola journey!" exclaims Ash

"haha, and may it be a great one. oh yes, the trial captain for the melemele island trial is in Hau'oli city which is not too far from here. Kukui here will tell you where to find him" says Hala

"got it!" nods Ash

"and with that I wish you luck on your island challenge, and alola to you!~" Hala says as he starts to walk away waving back

"ok, goodbye kahuna Hala! thanks for everything!" yells Ash waving

"bye-bye~" says Serena waving as well

As Hala walks into the distance Kukui turns in the other direction and looks at Ash and Serena.

"well, let's head back to my lab. I'll let you guys stay at my place for the night" says Kukui

"ok, cool. thanks~" says Ash

"thank you so much, professor~" says Serena bowing

"heh, not a problem. let's go" says Kukui

The three then walk together leaving Iki town and head for professor Kukui's beachside shack. meanwhile, in other location not too far from where they are, in a lit building that appears to be a school, an elderly man who resembles professor oak is sitting in a small office along with a green haired girl who is standing next to a desk.

"my cousin in kanto has informed me of one of his trainers coming here to alola. Ash Ketchum is his name, and Oak speaks very highly of him. it's his first time here in the alola region, so I'd like you to show him around. I can trust you to handle that, can't I, Mallow?" says the professor

"yes of course, professor Oak~" says Mallow as she stares at a picture of Ash that Oak has up on a computer screen

"Ash Ketchum huh? seems like an interesting boy~" says Mallow as she giggles a bit

Back at Kukui's lab it is now late at night and the group has settled in and gone to bed, all except for Ash that is. Ash is just outside the front door of the lab by himself sitting on the front steps looking out at the moon and listening to the sound of the sea water washing up on the beach, deep in thought.

"alola... my quest begins..." Ash whispers to himself

"Ash?" says a voice from behind him

he looks back and sees Serena standing in the doorway in her pajamas looking at him.


	22. Chapter 22

"oh!- Serena" says Ash

"Ash, what are you doing sitting out here by yourself? shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" says Serena looking a bit worried

"yeah, only I can't sleep now.." says Ash with a slight chuckle and grin

"oh, are you feeling ok?" says Serena as she walks over and sits next to Ash on the steps

"I'm fine, its just I can't really rest right now. thinking about the island challenge and all..." says Ash looking out at the sandy beach in front of him

"are you worried?" says Serena

"nah, not at all. in fact, it's the opposite" says Ash shaking his head slightly

"ah I see. you just can't wait to take on those trials, can you?" says Serena smiling

"hee hee hee, you got that right! I'm so ready for this new challenge! trials, new battles, and new pokemon I've never seen before~. it's so much different than the gym battles I faced in the other regions. just thinking about the adventure gets me ecstatic!" says Ash clenching his fist with a focused look on his face as Serena giggles a bit and nods.  
"although... I guess a part of me is a bit worried.." he says putting his fist down

"hmm?" says Serena

"well, I suppose I'm still a bit disappointed after what happened in kalos. now I find myself in a new region facing a new journey, yet I keep thinking to myself... can I really become the alola island challenge champion? or will I fall just short again like back at the kalos league?" says Ash looking down at the sand beneath his feet.

Ash inhales and exhales a bit, seemingly doubting himself in his mind. just then, Serena reaches down and gently places her hand on top of Ash's hand. Ash, immediately noticing it, glances over at her as she looks back at him with a warm smile.

"Ash, you shouldn't have to worry about that. the kalos league is in the past, all that matters is that you're here now, ready to take on a new challenge. you were good enough to get all the way to the kalos league finals. you did it once and you can do it again~ just have confidence in yourself" says Serena clenching her other hand into a fist

"Serena.." says Ash, a bit taken back by her words of encouragement. Serena nods confidently while Ash turns his head forward thinking to himself for a second, then he looks back at her, his uneasiness turned into conviction.

"yeah, you're right. I can do this. no... I will do this! I will become the alola champion! no matter who or what I have to face! trial captains, island kahunas, or even gym leaders! then, I'll be one step closer to being pokemon master!" says Ash confidently

"you can do it, Ash! I believe in you~! we all do~!" says Serena

"right Serena, I will beat the island challenge! and... I dedicate my victory.. to you~" says Ash looking at her

"aww, Ash~" says Serena looking back at Ash with a twinkle in her eyes

"that being said, I still have no freaking idea what an island trial is or what I have to do in it!" says Ash leaning backwards slightly, seemingly racking his brain

"oh haha. don't think too hard about it~" says Serena giggling  
"just remember Ash..." she says as she then takes Ash's hand and holds it up in both her hands. "no matter what happens. no matter how hard your battles are or how much you may struggle, even if you get beat or fail. remember that I'll always be here for you, supporting you, no matter what~"

"Serena... thank you" says Ash gazing into Serena's eyes

He takes his other hand and puts it against hers, the couple staring lovingly at each other. then they both slowly start to close their eyes and move their faces toward one another, about to go for a kiss. just as they are about to, the front door behind them opens wide and a footstep is heard. both Ash and Serena suddenly stop and look, seeing Professor Kukui standing in the doorway.

"ah, I thought I heard voices out here. oh my, having a late night meeting, I see. how... scandelous" says Kukui teasingly

Ash and Serena's faces turn a bright red hearing kukui, and Serena buries her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"ah!- p-professor, it's not what you think, ok! we were just-!" yells Ash standing up

"now now, there's no need for you two to feel embarrassed. there's nothing wrong with a little youthful romance. hell, seeing you two like this kinda reminds me of me and my wife, believe it or not. hehe." says Kukui rubbing the back of his neck

"huh? you have a wife, professor?" says Ash curiously

"yeah, didn't I tell you about her before?" says Kukui

Ash and Serena both shake their heads no, and Kukui laughs a bit.

"oh, I thought I did. anyway her name is Burnet, and she just so happens to be a pokemon professor, just like I am~" says Kukui

"whoa, really? she's a professor too?" says Ash

"mm-hmm, although her field of research is a bit different from my own. hey, I oughta introduce you sometime" says Kukui as he then yawns  
"but right now I think all of us need to get some shuteye. especially you Ash, you've got a big day tomorrow. no matter how good a trainer you might be, no rest makes the body wary." he says as he turns and starts walking back into the lab.

"yeah, you're right professor. Serena, let's go get some sleep too" says Ash

"mm-hmm~" says Serena nodding

The two follow after Kukui and head inside then shortly afterwards they went off to bed. the next morning everyone in Kukui's lab, including Kukui himself, are still fast asleep. Ash is seen sleeping in the living room area on a sofa bed completely stretched out over it and pikachu is laying on one of the cushions on the floor.

"zzzz... can't go on... need more... poke burgers... zzzz"

it was then that somebody started knocking on the front door of the laboratory. after a couple of times Ash finally awakens hearing the knock on the door and sits up looking towards it.

"hmm? who could that be? maybe someone here to see the professor?" says Ash as he yawns while another series of knocks is heard at the door

Ash slowly stands up and stretches for a second before heading towards the door.

"hold on, I'm coming" says Ash

He finally reaches the front door, turns the knob and opens it. looking out, he sees a girl standing there who's about his age with light blue overalls cut down to about thigh level, long green hair with two ponytails, and a string with a flower attached to it wrapped around her head.

"um, yes?" says Ash seeing the girl

"oh hi~ would you by any chance be Ash Ketchum?"


	23. Chapter 23

"oh, yeah that's me. uh, can I help you?" says Ash curious about the new girl in front of him

"ahh, so you're the Ash I've been hearing so much about recently. wow, you're cuter in person than you are in pictures~" says the girl giggling

"uhh... thanks?" says Ash scratching his cheek

"oh yeah, I have to introduce myself. my name's Mallow, a pleasure to meet you~" says Mallow bowing to Ash

"ah, ok Mallow. nice to meet you too" says Ash nodding  
"I'm Ash from pallet town in the kanto region, but I guess you know that already haha. wait, how do you know about me again?"

"oh, professor Oak told me about you" says Mallow

"huh? you know professor Oak?" says Ash

"yes of course. he works here on melemele island after all" says Mallow

"what? really? professor Oak is here, and works in alola?" says Ash a bit surprised

"well yeah. oh, you must be thinking of professor Oak from kanto. I'm referring to the professor Oak here in alola" says Mallow

"wait, you mean there are TWO professor Oaks?" says Ash with a perplexed tone

"yup~" says Mallow nodding

"wow..." says Ash looking down and pausing to think for a second.  
"hold on, now that I think of it.. professor Oak did mention something to me about having a relative here in the alola region. but I didn't think he'd be a professor too. go figure.."

"yeah, pretty incredible right? actually, I'm here by request from professor Oak" says Mallow

"huh? request?" says Ash looking back at Mallow

"yeah, I have a message for professor Kukui from professor Oak. is he here right now?" asks Mallow

"Kukui? yeah he's here, but... I think he's still sleeping right now. want me to go get him?" says Ash

"oh no no. if he's sleeping I'd rather not disturb him. could you give him the message for me when he wakes up?" asks Mallow

"yeah sure, I could do that" says Ash nodding once

"great~ ok, professor Oak wants to let professor Kukui know that's he's inviting you to come to the trainers school to meet with him personally" says Mallow

"oh? trainers school?" says Ash curiously

"yeah, never heard of it? it's a special academy that teaches up and coming pokemon trainers the basics of raising and training pokemon, among other things. called the pokemon trainers academy, or trainers school for short. actually it's not too far from here, a short walk up route 1 going towards hau'oli city. also, professor Oak is the principal there" says Mallow

"whoa, principle?" says Ash

"mm-hmm~ anyway, please give the professor that message for me" Mallow says putting her hands together as if praying

"no problem. got it!" says Ash doing a two finger salute

"awesome~ oh, and also tell Kukui to be sure to come there around 12 noon. he'll know the way to get there"

"right, will do"

"perfect~ thank you so much Ash~ don't forget now, the professor will be eagerly awaiting your visit. and honestly, I will too~" she says with a bright smile

"no worries, I got it!" replies Ash

"ok! well I better go now, bye Ash!~" says Mallow as she turns and runs off while waving back at him

"bye~" says Ash waving back. Mallow runs a couple of feet forward then suddenly stops and turns around again facing Ash

"oh, and Ash?" she suddenly says after stopping

"hmm?" says Ash

"when you stop by the trainers school, be sure to come and see me. I'll give you a full tour of the school personally~ it'll be real fun~" says Mallow as she then winks at him

"eh- alright" says Ash blinking several times

"ok gotta jet now. later!~" says Mallow as she soon runs off into the distant while Ash watches on waving back till she goes out of sight

"wow, that girl sure was bubbly. pokemon trainers school, huh?..." Ash says to himself pondering for a few seconds before turning and going back through the front door  
"hey, professor!..."

A few hours later Ash along with Pikachu, Serena and professor Kukui are walking together along route 1 en route to the trainers school having just passed by the local pokemon center.

"trainers school huh? been a while since I made a visit there. it's the go to place for all young trainers aspiring to hone their skills for sure. although you probably don't need any schooling Ash, seeing as how you've been a trainer for a good while. even still, it's definitely worth visiting. I'm sure principle Oak is really looking forward to meeting you, since you're a protege of his cousin from the kanto region" says Kukui

"so the professor Oak from kanto and the professor Oak here are cousins? wow, small world, huh Ash?" says Serena looking at Ash

"yeah, can't wait to meet him. I wonder what he's like" says Ash nodding at Serena

"heh heh, well you won't have to wait much longer. we're almost there, I can see the sign up ahead" says Kukui pointing forward

"great!" says Ash excitedly as Serena nods

The group continues walking, inching closer to their destination. just before they get there Pikachu's ears perk up while on Ash's shoulder, picking up on a sound coming from behind them. with each passing second the sound appears to grow louder as if whatever it is is getting closer. eventually the distinct sound of galloping hooves is heard by Pikachu. Pikachu turns his head to look behind the group and sees a creature fast approaching, and soon the sound is heard by Ash, Serena, and Kukui.

"huh? what's that sound?" says Ash

"Pika!" yells out Pikachu pointing behind them

The three stop and turn around to look hearing Pikachu. it is then that they see a pokemon, Tauros, dashing down the road in their direction.

"Mooooooar!"

"wha?! Tauros?!" yells Ash as Serena lets out a scream

"it's coming! get outta the way!" yells Kukui

The three of them quickly dart out the street and onto the nearby sidewalk just in time as Tauros gallops ahead seemingly not paying them any mind. as Tauros continues down the route Ash, Serena and Kukui collect themselves breathing a sigh of relief watching it, knowing they berely averted getting run over.

"phew, that was a close one huh? that tauros, it's one of the many you'll see on the islands. that one in particular I remember being very rowdy and hard to tame" says Kukui as Ash and Serena are in each other's arms holding one another tightly

"wow... you ok, Serena?" says Ash looking at her

"mm-hmm. are you ok, Ash?" answers Serena still in his arms

"I'm fine" says Ash nodding once

"good~" says Serena smiling

"you ok, Pikachu?" says Ash looking at his shoulder where Pikachu is

"pika pikachu!"

"good. man, it wouldn't have been pretty if Tauros had hit us just now, that's for sure" says Ash as he lets go and pulls away from Serena

"yeah, but then again at least I got my dose of excitement for the day, haha. well let's go, the school is in site" says Kukui as he starts walking again

"right!" says Ash walking along on the sidewalk as Serena follows them closeby

"aww... I wish he could've held me a bit longer.. hmph" Serena thinks to herself pouting

A few minutes later the group turns to the right walking off the route and goes through an arched monument with fences on either side. eventually they find themselves on the ground of their destination and stand in front of a nearby sign that says 'Pokemon Trainers' School'.

"well, here we are! the pokemon trainers school!" says Kukui holding up his arms as the three look up at the schools' main building


	24. Chapter 24

"ah, so this is the pokemon trainers school in alola huh?" says Ash surveying the building.

"wow, I'll bet there are a lot of people here~" says Serena

"sure is, yeah. the trainers school is the place to be for all young trainers aspiring to be someone in the world of pokemon. as a matter of fact, just about every big name pokemon trainer hailing from alola got their start right here. as such, it earned a reputation as the number 1 destination for youths starting their pokemon journey. you'll see trainers from all 4 alola islands here at this very facility. it's a great place really, students acquire all the lessons and techniques needed to become successful trainers and to take on their trials. the faculty here are all great too, really dedicated at what they do. I myself taught here actually, yeah!" says Kukui

"oh? really, professor?" says Ash

"that's right, but that was quite a while ago. seeing this place again brings back fond memories of my teaching days, haha" says Kukui scratching the back of his neck

"hmm, there sure are a lot of things here. battle fields, side buildings, and... wait, is that a race track over there?" says Serena looking over at what appears to be a track field.

"ah, very observant young lady. yes, that is indeed a race track where pokemon races are held. you'll find all sorts of classes and courses are held here" says Kukui

"oh wow, how neat~ kinda reminds me of the rhyhorn races we had back home in kalos~" says Serena smiling

"oh that's right, I remember that. hey, wasn't your mom a famous rhyhorn racer?" Ash says looking at her

"mm-hmm, that's right Ash~" says Serena

"oh really?" inquires Kukui

"yup" Serena says nodding

"yeah, and she was apparently one of the best rhyhorn riders in kalos too" Ash says to Kukui

"haha, well I guess you could say that" says Serena

"you know, here in kalos tauros are considered one of the most popular ride pokemon" says Kukui

"oh yeah? hey I know, Serena. you should become a pro tauros rider here in kalos!" says Ash

"oh er... haha... I dunno about that, Ash" says Serena waving her hand as if rejecting the notion

"aw come on, Serena. I know you'd be great at it!" says Ash

"no no, I-I'm still very rusty" says Serena

"well, I think we've done enough sight seeing for now" says Kukui speaking up.  
"let's head for the principle's office, don't want to keep professor Oak waiting for too much longer, haha"

"oh right. let's go~" says Ash as Serena nods her head in agreement.

The three continue walking through the school grounds on the path leading directly to the school's front door. as they inch closer to the school something immediately catches their attention, to the left of where they're walking, two boys standing on opposite ends of a battle field facing each other are having a pokemon battle. in between them two pokemon are engaging in said battle as their trainers are giving commands. the pokemon battling are a wingull and a meowth.

"ah, looks like two of the students are having a free battle" says Kukui as he, Ash and Serena stop and look over

"wow, looks intense" says Serena

"yeah... but that meowth, looks kinda different.." says Ash noticing that the meowth battling has grayish color fur instead the the usual beige and brown color that meowth wears.

"oh, well thats because that's an alolan meowth" answers Kukui

"wha? alolan meowth?" says Ash seemingly surprised

"yes, another one of the many regional variants you'll only see here in the alola region" says Kukui

"ah, I see.." says Ash as the battle continues

"wingull, use wing attack!"

"meowth, dodge and use faint attack!"

the wingull flies at meowth to strike with its wing but meowth expertly sidesteps at the last minute and leaps, hitting wingull with a kick, its faint attack.

"now meowth, use fury swipes!"

meowth scratches wingull, hitting multiple times and rapidly with its claws. shortly after, wingull falls to the ground having fainted.

"oh no! wingull!"

"hee hee! looks like I win again! good job meowth!"

"aw man..."

"well, that was fun while it lasted. let's get a move on" says Kukui as he begins walking forward

"ok" says Serena following

Ash took one step forward then stopped again, seemingly fixated on the battle that just took place. deep down he started to get that gut feeling, that thrill from watching a pokemon battle. his competitive spirit began to take over as his excitement and itch to battle was close to peaking.

"hmmm..." he said to himself as he then turned and started to walk toward where the two trainers were

"pika?" said pikachu looking up curiously at Ash from the ground

As Ash walks over to the trainers, Serena and professor Kukui, taking notice that Ash wasn't behind them, stop and turn around to see what he's doing.

"huh? Ash, what are you...?" says Serena

"hey!" says Ash as he steps onto the battle field, a few feet away from the winning trainer

"hmm?" says the trainer noticing Ash

"that was a pretty good battle you just had. so I thought... maybe we should battle next!" says Ash

"who are you? I don't remember seeing you here before, so you must be new. anyway, sure I'll take you on too! the name's Ken. what's your name?" he says

"I'm Ash" he answers

"ok Ash, let's battle! don't be sad when you lose though. I'm on a 4 match winning streak!" says Ken

"oh yeah? bring it, then!" says Ash clenching his fist

"Ash, wait! you can't battle now, we still haven't met with professor Oak yet!" says Serena

"I haven't forgotten, Serena" says Ash as he turns his head to look back at her  
"you go with professor Kukui and meet up with professor Oak, I'll come and join you after I'm done. don't worry, I won't take long~"

"but!-" says Serena before Kukui steps in

"it's ok, let him be. I can tell he's quite a competitive trainer, and once he's got the urge to battle not much can stop him. we can go meet with the professor, I'll introduce you and explain everything." he says

"hmm... ok" says Serena reluctantly nodding as she and Kukui turn to walk toward the school entrance  
"alright, catch up with us later Ash. just don't take too long!"

Serena and professor Kukui soon enter the main building of the school going through the front doors as Ash faces Ken.

"alright, let's battle!" says Ash enthusiastically

A minute later Ash is now standing on the other side of the battle field facing his opponent with pikachu now on his shoulder.

"alright meowth, you're up again!" says Ken as his meowth steps to the center of the field

"pikachu, you ready?" says Ash

"pika pii!" says pikachu as he leaps off of Ash's shoulder and lands on the field, standing across from meowth, the two pokemon and trainers having a staredown. just then a familiar buzz and voice is heard from Ash's backpack

"bzzt! new pokemon data to be scanned!"

"huh?" says Ash looking back as rotom dex flies out of his bag and floats in front of him facing meowth

"Meowth, the scratch cat pokemon. alola form, dark type. a royal house that flourished in the distant past brought it here from another region. meowth is both selfish and prideful" says rotom dex

"ah, I forgot you can do that, rotom dex. so, this meowth is a dark type huh?" says Ash

"affirmative, bzzt!" says rotom dex

"whoa, a talking pokedex? that's pretty cool. but it won't help you here!" says Ken

"we'll see!" says Ash

"pikachu!"

"meowth!"

"GO!"

As their battle was underway, Serena and professor Kukui walk through a hallway on the 3rd floor of the main school building and soon approach a door to their left.

"ok, up here is the principal's office. the professor should be waiting for us in there" says Kukui

"right~" says Serena

The two stop outside the door and Kukui goes up to it and knocks on it several times. after a second a voice from inside is heard saying "come in!". Kukui opens the door and he and Serena walk in. as they enter the room they see a man sitting in front of a desk who resembles professor Oak but with a darker tone and longer hair.

"hello, hello~ I've been expecting you, Kukui. welcome~" says professor Oak

"yes, long time no see, eh professor? haha. oh sorry we're kinda late coming, plus our boy Ash will be coming up in a little bit" says Kukui

"oh that's fine. better late than never, I say. hohoho~ so Kukui, who's this young lady you have with you?" says Oak looking at Serena

"oh, she came here with Ash. she's traveling with him during his island challenge. go ahead and introduce yourself, yeah?" says Kukui

"ok~" says Serena nodding  
"how do you do, professor Oak. my name is Serena, it's nice to meet you~" she says bowing politely

"a pleasure to meet you as well, Serena. I am professor Samson Oak, principal of the pokemon trainers school and the authority on alola species of pokemon. I imagine my cousin, Samuel from kanto, told you about me as well." says Oak

"ah yes. I can see the resemblance too~" says Serena smiling

"so professor, while we wait for Ash maybe I can tell you about my most recent research on pokemon moves" says Kukui

"sounds good. I've been wanting to hear about your findings" says Oak

A few minutes later back outside on the battle field, Ash and pikachu are in the midst of battle against the school trainer Ken and his alolan meowth.

"meowth, use fury swipes!"

"pikachu, evade!"

meowth swipes at pikachu multiple times but pikachu manages to evade every attack using its quick speed.

"meowth, faint attack!"

meowth's faint attack connects, knocking pikachu back. but pikachu instinctly lands on all fours as it hits the ground.

"ok meowth, now use bite!"

"pikachu, quick attack!"

pikachu darts ahead striking the meowth with quick attack before it can bite, knocking it back slightly.

"agh! meowth, try bite again!"

meowth then lunges toward pikachu preparing to bite.

"pikachu, use iron tail"

pikachu gets in position then whacks the meowth with its iron tail once again before its bite connects.

"now pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"pikaaa chuuuu!"

pikachu strikes meowth with a powerful thunderbolt attack, zapping meowth in midair. afterwards meowth falls to the ground below, fainting.

"no, meowth!"

"yes! we did it, pikachu!"

"pika pi!"

Ken runs over to his fallen meowth kneeling down to hold it as Ash calmly walks closeby. after checking on meowth, Ken looks up at Ash.

"I can't believe meowth got beat so handedly. your pikachu sure is strong" says Ken

"hehe yup. good battle though, your meowth is pretty good too~" says Ash

"yeah, thanks. still can't believe we lost though, so much for that win streak of ours" says Ken

Just then the sound of someone clapping is heard nearby. Ash and the school trainer look in the direction and see someone approaching them while clapping, the person being Mallow who was watching their battle nearby.

"wow, that battle was incredible. you're just as strong a trainer as I figured you to be, Ash~" says Mallow stepping onto the field

"ah! i-it's Mallow!" gasped Ken as he starts blushing at the sight of her

"oh, it's you" says Ash seeing Mallow

"no need to feel bad about losing Ken. you put up a great effort, it's just that Ash is on a whole other level as a trainer. keep training and you'll get there someday~" says Mallow

"y-yes, t-t-thank you ma'am!" says Ken blushing even more

"oh hey, you know her too?" Ash says looking at Ken

"d-do I?! of course I do! that's Mallow, the principle's assistant! one of the better trainers here on melemele, and... one of the cutest ones too!" says Ken swooning

"hee hee! well, its good to see you finally made it here Ash. how do you like it here at the trainers school?" says Mallow

"oh, its pretty cool. though I haven't been inside the school yet" says Ash

"huh? you haven't? so you haven't met with professor Oak?" says Mallow

"no not yet. I was actually about to, but then I kinda got into a battle and... yeah haha" says Ash scratching the side of his face

"oh ok. well I'm glad I ran into you here then~" says Mallow

"huh?" says Ash

"yeah, remember what I told you this morning at Kukui's place?" says Mallow

"well... yeah, that the professor wanted to meet me here" says Ash

"yeah that, and that whenever you came that I would show you around the school, remember? it's a big place and you don't wanna get lost. so allow me to show you around, then we can meet up with the professors, k?~" says Mallow

"ok, sounds good" says Ash nodding

"alright!~ let's go then, follow me" says Mallow as she walks up taking Ash by the hand and starts walking toward the school

"o-ok. come on, pikachu!" says Ash walking while being pulled holding Mallow's hand

"pikachu!"

Mallow, Ash and pikachu make their way into the main school building as the school bell rings.


	25. Chapter 25

Back in the principal's office at that same time the school bell is heard over the PA system, which briefly interrupts Professor Oak's and Professor Kukui's conversation.

"oho, there's the bell for the next class~ I imagine the students will be switching classes right about now" says Oak

"ah yeah. back when I teached here I couldn't wait to hear that bell. meant I got to slip in a snack break between classes haha" says Kukui

"really now, Kukui. eating on the job? hoho~" says Oak

"haha, just couldn't help myself, yeah!" exclaims Kukui

As they have their conversation Serena looks toward the front door, growing increasingly antsy that Ash hasn't arrived yet.

"oh, Serena? what's up? hear somebody out there?" says Kukui looking in her direction

"huh?" oh no.." answers Serena turning her head to Kukui then quickly looking back toward the door  
"just... Ash still hasn't showed up. I wonder what's taking him so long. uggh that boy"

"enjoying the thrill of battle I imagine. ah such youthful exuberance~" says Oak

"that I can see, haha" says Kukui

"hmm..." says Serena before standing up  
"guess I'll go look for him. he's probably fooling around somewhere, so I'll bring him here. don't wanna keep you waiting any longer, professor Oak. be right back"

Serena walks to the door, opens it and walks out as the door slowly shuts behind her and she makes her way down the school hallway.

"haha, sweet girl~. quite dependable I imagine, too. she must be close to her friend, yes?" says Oak

"close. the two are actually dating, believe it or not" says Kukui chuckling a bit

"ahhh, is that so? young love eh?" says Oak

"haha, you could say that. she reminds me a bit of my wife, always wanting to check in on me"

"oh my, I see. come to think of it, how is Professor Burnet doing nowadays?"

"oh, just fine. stays busy with her research as usual. in fact just the other day..."

As Kukui and Oak's conversation continued Serena makes her way further down the hallways, walking in the direction of the field where Ash was having his battle. after turning a corner she walks further down approaching an open window.

"I think this is where it was. let me see.." she says to herself as she leans out the window and looks down at the field where they were earlier. after scanning the area for a second she soon spots Ash down below.

"ah, there he is. what's he doing down there? Hey!-"

Just as she was about to call down to him she notices that Ash is walking with Mallow, heading up toward the school's main entrance, and sees that Mallow is holding Ash's hand as they're walking.

"huh? who's that girl he's walking with? and why is she holding hands with him?.."

Serena then darts down the remainder of the hallway and quickly climbs down a flight of stairs, rushing to get to the bottom floor.

"Ash, Ash you wouldn't!-" she thought to herself as she continued to descend down the steps

A couple of seconds later Serena rushes down a short hallway on the ground floor and bursts through the school's front doors, stepping outside and looks around in search of Ash. looking in every direction and seeing no sign of Ash she turns back toward the school.

"he's not here... they must've gone inside"

She quickly walks back through the doors to the school and continues searching the hallways. meanwhile in another part of the school Ash and Mallow walk through a back door and head over to an area with several small sheds and patches of tall grass close by.

"and over here is where we store school supplies, like sport items and such. all the way over there is a space where we sometimes leave pokemon that belong to the staff. the tall grass helps them feel right at home~" says Mallow

"oh yeah? wow, that's pretty neat haha" says Ash

"ok, now that you've seen most of the outside I think I should show you the inside of our school. mainly the classrooms and such~"

"oh, ok. can't wait~"

"well, let's get going Ash~" says Mallow as she casually wraps her arms around Ash's arm

"oh, er... o-ok, let's go" says Ash nervously chuckling, weary of how unusually close Mallow is to him

The two walk together back to the door which they came from and walk back inside the main school. a few minutes later they are walking through the hallway on the second floor going past a series of doors, each leading to a classroom.

"so here are the classrooms on the second floor. the classes taught here are for intermediate studies. type advantages, developing battle strategies, status conditions, raising pokemon, and a whole list of other things are taught in the classes on this floor. see, 1st floor is more for beginners, this floor is for those with some experience, and the 3rd floor is advanced studies. only the best students take courses up there" says Mallow as she walks ahead of Ash

"wow, they've got everything here huh? this is a real nice facility~" says Ash looking around as he walks

Then Mallow stops in front of a door with no window or words on it and faces it as Ash stands nearby.

"oh and this room here was originally a storage room but it was made into a sort of break room. this is where some of the faculty come during their lunch breaks. neat, huh?~" says Mallow opening the door

"oh wow, cool!" says Ash looking in the room, seeing a table and a few chairs with some plastic cups someone left behind

"yup~ its the best place to sit down, relax and enjoy a snack. or maybe if you want to have some quiet time alone, or perhaps with a special someone hee hee~" says Mallow winking at Ash

"oh, haha. right" says Ash scratching his neck

"well, let's move on then, shall we?" says Mallow

"hm-mmm, I'm ready" says Ash

Mallow shuts the door to the room then the two proceed to walk around the corner and down another hall. at the same time on the other side of the school Serena is running up and down the halls checking every class she comes across.

"he's gotta be around here somewhere" she thought

A few minutes later Ash and Mallow have made their way up to the 3rd floor of the trainers school and are slowly walking down a long hall.

"well Ash, I showed you just about the entire facility with the exception of our side building but I can show you that later. up ahead is professor Oak's office, so let's meet with him first~" says Mallow

"alright, great. I'm sure professor Kukui's waiting for us too" says Ash

"hm-mmm" says Mallow nodding

As the two steadily approach the professor's office just then a person runs up a couple of feet behind them and calls out.

"Ash!"

Ash and Mallow stop and turn around to look at the person who was now behind them. Ash sees her and immediately recognizes that its Serena, who is slightly bend over with hands on her knees panting and slightly out of breath from running.

"ah! Serena!" says Ash

"hmm? who's that? friend of yours?" says Mallow

"Serena, w-what are you doing out here? I thought you were with professor Kukui" says Ash

"I came... to look for you, cause you were taking so long to come..." says Serena as she catches her breath and stands up straight  
"what I wanna know is... what are you doing out here, Ash? and more importantly, what are you doing with that girl?!" she says pointing directly at Mallow

"huh? wha?" says Ash looking back at Mallow then at Serena

* * *

 **End of Chapter 25**


End file.
